My Boyfriend Smells like a Dog
by RebelWhoIsInFactNotARebel
Summary: Anja Swan is a 17-year-old girl who just got her GED and landed herself in Forks, Washington to keep her father company since her sister Bella is soon to be married. She loves the town and everything is going great until she meets a certain someone at Bella's wedding and her world is turned upside down. Jacob/OC **RATED M FOR MY POTTY MOUTH**
1. Chapter One

I slammed the door to my car shut and turned, only to be pushed against it again. My sister Bella had hurled herself at me, arms wrapping around my shoulders, her head ducked down to press into my neck, since she was significantly taller than I was. "Nice to see you too, Bella," I mutter into her shoulder. I spent the past few days driving from Florida to Forks, the love of my car (even though this was going to be her last ride) and hatred of planes getting the best of me. Bella's wedding was going to be in the next month or so, and Dad wasn't going to cope well with an empty nest, considering he lived alone. Mom Had Phil, at least, so I packed up and came here.

"I just missed you," she said into my hair before pulling me back. We turned to see Edward coming out of the house, his arms outstretched in a hug-sort-of gesture, taking a few long strides before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, rocking us back and forth before pulling me back, holding me an arm's length away, "Have you grown?"

"Of course I haven't, smart-ass," I snarked, punching him lightly in the stomach as he laughed, pulling his arm around Bella and drawing her into his side while I went to hug my Dad.

"I'm glad you're here, kiddo," Dad grunted before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I am too, Dad. I am too."

"Alright, pop the trunk, hoarder," Bella told me, grinning as I glared at her. I pressed the button on my key fob, letting it pop open.

We carried a few boxes into the house at a time and up to the spare bedroom. It had been painted a pale gray, a queen sized bed in the middle of the far wall. There were collage picture frames and standalone ones scattered on my walls, pictures of myself, family and friends littered them.

"Alice, my sister, did some decorating. She knows about your quirks so she kept it neutral do you could add what you liked." My quirks, as Edward would put it, was my love of junk. I scoured thrift shops for fun, and often find old, weird things to add to my ridiculous room decor. I grinned at him, placing my boxes down on the faux white fur throw rug at the bottom of the sleigh bed, it's white wrought-iron twisting into swirly designs, almost vine like.

Before my bed was a white chest of drawers, above that, an embarrassingly large television mounted to the wall. There was a similar looking desk next to it, with bookshelves mounted onto the wall, and there were two vintage looking nightstands to match the chest. There was a plain lamp on one, leaving the other bare, and next to the nightstand to the right, were two mirror sliding doors that led to my closet. Next to those doors, were more shelves that were mounted to the wall. The only colored thing in the room was against the wall opposite my closet, smashed against the large bay window was a fancy looking royal purple Victorian love seat.

"Tell Alice she did a great job."

We finished moving everything in rather quickly, seeing it was the four of us working together. Bella and Edward sat on my love seat then and watched me buzz around while I unpacked. Edward sat normally while Bella's back pressed against his side, his arm around her shoulders and her legs draped effortlessly over the arm. I always found it difficult to compete with Bella when it came to guys.

I unpacked the clothing boxes, dumping them all on my bed to sort through. "Make yourself useful," I ordered the couple on the loveseat, "fold and put away these t-shirts."

This when on for two hours until there was a knock downstairs. "Billy, probably," Bella told me, a sullen look on her face as Edward placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, kneading it gently with his place fingers.

"Am I missing something?"

"Jacob, Billy's son is Bella's best friend. He's having a difficult time…accepting the wedding. He just up and disappeared. Went on a backpacking trip."

"He doesn't approve, you mean?" Edward shook his head.

"Doesn't really sound like a great friend to me, Bells. You two are obviously happy, if he's going to be a dick, then fuck him," I advised, turning to hang a handful of clothing.

"Anja, come down here and show this old man how much prettier you've gotten!" Charlie called up the steps to me. I excused myself, hopping down the steps to find Billy Black, wheelchair and all, chilling in my kitchen.

"Well look at how mature you've gotten!" The Native man yelled at me. I smiled at him, brushing hair behind my ear when he yelled, "Come here! Come give me a hug! I haven't seen you in forever." I obliged, going over to hug the old man as he turned a bit in his chair, "Sue, Sue come see her! Anja, this is a friend of ours, Sue Clearwater. She has a son and daughter your age."

"No, yeah, I remember. Seth and Leah, right?"

"That's right," Sue nodded, turning from the stove to smile at me. "You look so grown up."

"Sue go get her present out of the car for me." Billy instructed as Dad got cans of beer for him and Billy, steering the old man to the table.

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"I didn't. I made it."

"But still."

"Let an old man have his fun, Anja," Billy told me when Sue came in, carrying a box wrapped in the Sunday comics. I was caught grinning at it when I was chastised, "Don't just look at it, open it." I did as he said, peeling the paper back and opening the box to reveal a thick handmade quilt made out of scraps of purple, teal and black fabric. Some of them were designed, others plain.

"Billy…this is amazing."

"Sue helped. I can take all the credit. I needed something to keep me busy and Charlie told me your favorite colors. I thought this would be a great thing for you to curl up and read under." I grinned and hugged him tightly. Later that night, after everyone had left, I continued to unpack and found it to be easier than I had initially expected. I had plenty of room for my clothing, and a sufficient amount of entertainment. I was set.

After a few more hours of this, bringing me to the early hours of the morning, I decided to go take a shower before I went to sleep. I ducked in and turned the water on. As I was waiting for it to warm up, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair to avoid any tangles. It gave me the perfect opportunity to evaluate my crippling appearance.

I was sweated, my thick black hair had been thrown into a haphazard bun on top of my head, creating weird creases in my usually curly (albeit frizzy) hair. I had blue and purple bags from jetlag under my green eyes, which only made them look more prominent, and my cheeks were red. That was another big difference between Bella and I. I had a soft but angular face. I didn't have cheekbones popping out everywhere, but there was definitely more meat to my face. I had a tiny nose that everyone made fun of and I stood a threatening 5'2". I had curves that I'd been terrified of all my life, but learned to love after an hourglass figure became one of the most sought after things.

I figured the water was warm enough, so I grabbed my towels and threw them next to the shower, stripped and jumped in. The warm water instantly relaxed my muscles and helped lull my body towards the sleep I was desperate for. I washed my hair and body and quickly shaved before getting out, drying off, and heading to my room.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra, and a worn Forks High t-shirt Charlie gave to me after he shrunk it in the wash. I was going running tomorrow like I do every morning, and found it easier to get up and go instead of dressing.

I threw myself into bed, curled up under my new quilt and let the sound or outside wafting in my open window finally help me succumb to sleep.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry the last time posted this chapter it was a little fucked up, so I fixed it.**

 ** **Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. I appreciate it!****

 ** ** **As usual, I don't own Twilight (although I wish I did).******

 ** ** ** **I upload every Saturday as it helps me maintain a nice schedule.********

 ** ** ** ** ** **The next chapter might have everyone's favorite dog. (;************


	2. Chapter Two

Weeks had passed and I finally settled into a schedule. I'd be by myself pretty much all day. Charlie would be at work or at Billy's or Sue's, and Bella would be at Edward's house all the time. He'd gotten her a new car, so in exchange, I'd received her old car; a really, really ancient truck in perfect working condition, to replace my shitty Honda Elantra from too long ago. She'd seen her better days, and the trip up here was the nail in the coffin.

My schedule went as followed: I'd get up, eat a granola bar and go running around town and through a park. It was usually two miles, which was as much as I could do without going into the woods, (which Charlie profusely advised against.), then I'd come home, shower, and sit in bed or at my desk and write. I'm a freelance writer. That meant if people from blogs, newspapers, magazines, and what have you, needed an extra article or two, they'd contact people like me. I'd write them the article they wanted, and then they'd pay me, and we'd be good. No strings attached. The pay was pretty good; I could usually get a hundred or more, depending on the article and who it was for. I really loved it.

From there, I'd get a text from Bella reminding me to eat. Sometimes I went to the Cullen's and ate with them, sometimes I made something; it just depended on the day. Then I'd come home and lounge before sleeping for a solid 12 hours before waking up and doing it all over again.

Today was different, though. I told everyone that I normally worked for, I was taking off for a few days because of my sisters wedding, and then I went to the Cullen's to get fitted for my bridesmaid dress. Lovely.

Alice danced around me for a full hour, pulling, tucking and hemming the lilac dress before she stepped back and admired her work, "It's perfect! You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Alice."

"The wedding is tomorrow, and we have so much to do yet."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, no, you just go home and get your beauty sleep." I laughed at my friend, taking her hand as she helped me step off the stand. I let her help me get my dress off, and changed back into my sweatpants and t-shirt. I left my shoes off and padded downstairs, sneaking up behind Emmett and jumping on his back, "Aha! I got you!" I shouted at him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he caught me, holding me securely. "Alright. Let's go." I told him, making him parade around with me on his back. Every family member that saw us laughed.

I slept over at the Cullen's that night. I was woken up early by Alice, and I jumped into the shower while her and Rosalie got ready together with Bella in the other shower.

Once I was done, I got out and let Rosalie help me into my dress while Alice helped Bella. The two sat us down in front of a vanity and set to work. Rosalie used a two inch barrel curling iron to add a Vogue status fashion to me, stating it would also help contain my natural corkscrew curls. She also mentioned it would make me look more like Megan Fox, and less like Hermione Granger. She placed a few purple and white flowers into my hair before she sprayed it well with hairspray, depleting half of the ozone layer in the process. Then began with my makeup. She added a light foundation and some color correcting concealer under my eyes, then she contoured a bit, highlighted, added blush, and bam! I had cheekbones. She didn't put any eyeshadow on, settling with a winged eyeliner and light mascara. She finished it off with some setting spray, and I put my heels on, turning to give Bella some company while Alice fussed over her.

I was the flower girl, in case anyone was wondering, and I was going to walking with Seth as if we both weren't teenagers. I turned quickly when I heard mom and Charlie coming upstairs. Mom walked right in, but Charlie hesitated by the door, waiting for the all clear to step in. Alice presented Bella with Grandma Swan's hairpiece, comb thing, after fussing over me and crying before moving on to Bella.

Rosalie came out of her room with a jewelry box and presented it to me. Inside was a dainty necklace that had a fire Opal pendant on it.

"Rose!" I nearly shrieked. "This is so cool! Thank you!" I shouted as she put it on me, smiling and accepting my grateful hug, holding me to her tightly and rubbing my back.

"Thank you for making me feel important again." Rose told me, pulling back and dabbing under her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're important!"

"You have no idea, Anja," she told me, brushing my hair down gently. At that point Alice clapped her hands excitedly, sending everyone downstairs, Emmett coming up and grabbing me around the waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Watch her hair and makeup, you idiot! If I see so much as a hair out of place I'm going to rip you limb from limb," Alice shouted at Emmett when we reached the bottom stairs and she set me down gently.

Seth Clearwater was waiting for me at the door. Before we set down the aisle, I turned and gave my sister one last look. I was not able to stop myself from rushing over to hug her tightly and quickly, "I love you so much and I'm so happy for you," I told her, discreetly fixing her veil for Alice who gave me a thumbs up behind her back.

"I love you too, Anja, but you better stop touching my veil." Everyone laugh and I pulled back, kissing her cheek before walking over to Seth, Alice coming up behind.

"Remember, 3 seconds and step. Smiles, okay?" I nodded as she went back to stand with Jasper, the music starting up as well as my heartbeat. Seth held his arm out, letting me link mine through his.

"Alright, guys," Alice directed from behind us.

"Don't let me fall, Clearwater," I scolded gently as we stepped out, the entire yard catching the attention of us and smiling.

"I won't. I promise."

"Jesus Christ, this is nerve-wracking." I mumbled to him as I smiled for the crowd.

"That's weddings, An."

"Well remind me not to let Alice plan mine. I don't even know half of these people."

"Maybe they're Edward's side of the family." I shrugged, catching Edward's eye. I found out a few weeks ago he was a master lip reader and it took everything in me not to laugh when he gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

I returned the thumbs up, suddenly grinning more than I had been as we reached the end of the aisle, Seth going to stand next to Edward as I went and took my place next to where Bella would be.

The wedding passed and the reception started before I knew it. I found myself sitting at a table with Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Alice all of the sudden got this weird look on her face, Jasper coming to her aid as the rest of us dutifully looked away. Alice got like this when she got stressed. It only concerned me when Edward ducked his head down to whisper something to Bella, her eyes locked firmly on mine. They never told me what was going on.

The MC announced a father daughter dance that Bella stood and joined Charlie. Soon enough it was over and Edward danced with Esme and the everyone was let loose on the dance floor, Emmett pulling me with him as the two of us thrashed around and laughed. He stopped after a few songs, patting my heart down in some places and then grabbed my hand, bringing me over to a secluded part of the reception, only to find Bella, Edward, and some random guy. I turned my eyes to my feet now, watching where I was going, but knowing full well the Emmett had me covered.

We stopped by them and I looked up, my eyes locking with the guy and it suddenly felt like I was being punched it the stomach. The world seemed to stand still around us, all of the air escaping my lungs as I stared into his black eyes and felt an overwhelming urge to do anything for him. To be anything for him. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Bella spoke, "Anja, you remember Jacob Black."

"Um. Yeah, yeah kinda."

"I…I have to go," Jacob muttered quickly, turning on his heel and disappearing into the woods. A wave a nausea washed over me when Emmett grabbed onto my waist to steady me, an audible growl sounding from the woods.

"Was that a wolf?" I asked Emmett as he led me away from the treeline, turning to find Bella and Edward facing the woods, Edward's stance predatory and cautious, Bella angled slightly behind him.

"Yeah. You find them every once in a while. They won't ever hurt anyone, they're just a pain in the ass."

"Oh," I nodded, letting him ease me into a chair, Alice coming over with a Champagne flute for me, explaining that it was ginger ale and setting it in front of me.

Alice pulled Emmett into a group of all the Cullen's, Bella included gathered around one another and spoke quickly in hushed tones, looking my direction every few seconds. They broke apart then, Rosalie coming over to sit next to me, a comforting hand was placed on my knee.

"We got your father and Sue a gift. We're sending them on a fishing trip. We don't want you to be completely alone so someone is going to come check on you a couple times a day."

"For how long?"

"Three weeks, darling," Rosalie told me. I nodded to her and myself. Three weeks of solitude. Lovely.

 **ROSALIE'S P.O.V.**

That stupid dog imprinted on our little Anja and he was denying it. Alice told us it was a good thing we'd gotten Charlie the fishing trip because it'd prevent him from asking questions. She had a vision showing her Anja would be sick until Jacob came to his senses and accepted it. Alice's visions were patchy, but she knew Anja was going to be imprinted on, and she knew that she was going to be sick. It was our job to take care of her now.

I glanced over at the petite girl beside me, a grimace of pain flashing across her face as her hand went to her head. God I hoped that stupid dog would stop fooling around. Anja had gotten sick, a negative reaction to Jacob just up and leaving.

She vomited profusely, tossed and turned, complained about chest pain and moaned about headaches. Towards the early hours of the morning Emmett and I decided to check her temperature, alarmed to find she'd developed a high fever.

We called Sam right away.

 **Chapter Two is complete!**

 **As usual; I don't own Twilight (sadly).**

 **You'll notice some things in the story differ from what is in the novels and that's just because I wanted to put my own spin on things. Kind of make this my own, rather than just copying the books/movies and adding my own character (not that there's anything wrong with that, of course).**

 **I hope you all enjoyed in, nonetheless and I'm so excited for you to see next weeks chapter!**


	3. Chapter Three

Sam had explained the sickness I was feeling, it was his duty as the alpha to explain these things to me. He said that there was an old Quileute legend that said they were descended from wolves. He told me that the legend was in fact, very true. He explained that the legend described a certain Ephraim Black stumbling upon some 'cold ones' vampires. Or in this case; the Cullen's. The same fucking Cullen's that I'd just allowed my sister to marry into. "She knows," Sam told me, "She's always know and she just hasn't cared. When Ephraim, Jacob's however many Great's grandfather stumbled upon them hunting on our land, they assured him and the tribe that they were different from other of their kind. That they didn't feed off of humans, but rather animals. So they made a treaty. We'd allow them to live if they stayed off our land and didn't kill humans."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Hm, okay, well, here's where it gets kind of crazy."

"Sam, a bunch of boys I've known since I was little turn into giant wolves and I just let my older sister marry into a family of fucking vampires. I'm sure I can cope."

"Right, right. Okay, well, we have spirits, not like, ghosts or anything, but we have...spiritual...spirits, er, guides, that help us through life, okay?" I nodded. "Well, when the boys shift for the first time the spirits choose something called an imprint for them. Their imprint is someone who they can spend the rest of their life with. The sort of relationship they hold is up to the imprintee. The wolf's job is to protect her. To do anything for her. To be anything for her."

"Does it have to be a girl?" Sam shook his head.

"No, not always. There's special cases. Leah Clearwater is a shifter and she's straight. She hasn't shifted yet so nobody knows. I will tell you that we've heard of some men imprinting on other men. It's not too common though." I nodded.

"How do you know once you've found your imprint?" I asked, glancing over to my door where Emily was stepping in, a large bowl in her hands. "Wait, Emily...she's your imprint?"

"Yeah, for a long time, now." Emily smiled, sitting the bowl down and pulling a washcloth out, wringing it out and pressing it to my head.

"It's not something you miss," Sam started, to answer my question. I nodded. "It's as if the world stands still. Nobody else is as important in that moment." I felt my jaw drop.

"Does...does that mean that Jacob...Jacob imprinted...on...me?" Sam grinned at me, Emily patting my hand and pressing the cold washcloth to my head. "So why do I feel so shitty?"

"Jacob is in denial. It's not something that happens a lot, I promise, but for the majority of people imprinting is a good thing. A happy thing, and I'm sorry that it couldn't be like that for you and Jacob. He's denying the imprint. When we shift into of wolf form, depending on how close the other pack members are we can read each other's minds. It's how we communicate with one another. Some of the boys on patrol wanted me to assure you that Jacob is not going to leave you high and dry, he just needed time to think. He was in disbelief, we'll say, and the imprint reacted strongly to that." I nodded.

"So I shouldn't be hard on him is what you're telling me."

"This is very new to him, sweetheart," Emily assured me. "You'll just need to give him time to adjust. He's heading back now, which is why you're feeling better. He'll stay here for a bit until the fever runs down and you'll be as good as new by tomorrow." Sam examined me closely when I furrowed my brows.

"What is it?"

"This might be a stupid white girl question, but the story you told me? About the cold ones?" Sam nodded to show he was listened, adjusting the way he was sitting on the chair he'd pulled from my desk. "You said the chief that found him was Jacob's distant grandfather? Wouldn't that make him the alpha instead of you?"

"No, right, he would have. It's not a stupid question. Jacob turned almost two years ago. I had turned a fair few years before that. I offered him position as Alpha but he turned it down. He told me he didn't sign up for this and he thought it'd be better for me to be Alpha because I had more experience. He was still learning. He's my beta." I nodded. "You should get some rest. Jacob should be here soon, if you think of any other questions you can ask him. I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have to go meet with the rest of the boys."

"Thank you, for coming to take care of me." I told Sam, but directed it to Emily as well. Emily smiled, leaning down to hug me tightly and kiss my forehead, Sam giving me a wave, and the two left, leaving me to fall asleep.

When I woke up I found Jacob sitting at the foot of my bed, the book I was currently read in his hands as he started at the words on the pages. "You're a Wuthering Heights fan?" I asked him, making his eyes snap to mine.

"No, no, I was just reading this to pass the time. These characters are awful people." He commented lightly, setting the book on the bed.

"You denied the imprint." It wasn't a question.

"You weren't supposed to know that yet. It's traditionally the imprints job to tell their mate about it."

"From what I gather it's also pretty traditional to accept the imprint." Jacob winced at that.

"I never knew it would hurt you. If I did I wouldn't have ran off like that. Sam phased and showed me what you looked like and I came here straight away." I nodded, turning on my side and looking down at him. "Do you feel any better?" I nodded.

"Much."

"Good, good. I'm sorry our relationship had to start off like this. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"You mentioned that, yeah." He stared at me with these massive puppy dog eyes and I felt bad straight away. "I'm better now. This isn't going to work if we dwell on that."

"You know you're unusually passive about everything?"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be high strung like Bella."

"Do you want to do something today?" Jacob blurted out. I just stared at him, my brow furrowing. "I mean, since you're feeling better and all. Bella mentioned once that you like to go thrift shopping. I know a couple places that I think you'll like. It'll be a chance for us to get to know each other better, you know?"

"Like a date?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah I guess that's what it is," he replied, rubbing his neck nervously. I sat up, crossing my legs under the quilt.

"I'll go out with you." Jacob gave me this cute, sideways grin that I would basically do anything to see again before he stood up.

"Great. I'm going to go back to my place and get dressed and stuff. I'll let you get ready. Is an hour good for you?"

Just as I opened my mouth to respond the door downstairs opened and I heard the patter of Alice's feet coming up my stairs. "You better make it an hour and a half." Alice told Jacob after she burst into my room. I watched him stare at her uneasily, hackles raised before he glanced back at me. I nodded and he got up and left, but not before bending down to kiss my forehead.

"You smell like dog," Alice commented lightly as she ushered me into the shower.

An hour and a half later my hair was pulled into it usual half up half down style, a pair of distressed high waisted light washed jeans on, matching with a black cropped muscle shirt style tank top. I pulled on my combat boots and Alice tosses me this cardigan that was meant to be worn around your elbows, rather than like a normal cardigan, but of course, you had that option. I grabbed a pair of circular sunglasses and my knockoff Celine bag just as there was a knock downstairs.

I shooed Alice before grabbing my phone and keys and skipping down the stairs, pulling my door open to find Jacob. And a motorcycle.

"What?" He questioned, noticing my hesitation. He turned to follow my gaze and upon seeing my horror he laughed. "Should we take your truck for now?" I nodded eagerly as he walked towards it, pausing to lock the door before I tossed the keys to him, crossing over to the passenger side and sliding in.

Twenty minutes later we showed up at this cute little store called Henry's. We got out of the car, Jacob holding the store's door open for me as we walked in and I was immediately in Heaven. "Don't go too crazy, we still got a few places to go if you're up to it."

I went crazy, obviously. I don't have an ounce of self control in me and decided just to do what I wanted. I bought an old Polaroid camera for decoration and a grammar book from the 1880's. I bought the hanging chalkboard that was shaped like a cat, and a really, really, really awesome old ladder that I was going to use to store my blankets on. It was a one sided one, just something you'd throw against that house, and it was a little too big, but Jacob promised me that he could cut it down and round off the new top to look like bottom. For the five dollars that I paid for it I figured it'd be worth a shot.

The next place we went to was pretty nice, not as great as Henry's, but a really nice little store. It had mainly clothing, rather than home decor, but still like it. I found a huge, woolen cardigan, a flannel shirt, a pair of already worn out Daisy dukes, and my favorite, this super cool pair of ankle boots that had been heavily decorated with studs and brightly colored fabric and stuff.

Jacob found this really cool Mariners baseball cap and after some convincing I assured him that I could wash it for him and it's be alright. So he got it. Or I got it for him. "Consider it a finders fee," I assured him, bumping his shoulder (or his elbow) with mine. Jacob was much, much taller than I was. He was probably 6'4 or 6'5 and I was only 5'2. That was like, my ideal height for guys. I literally loved tall guys and for whatever reason tall guys like short girls.

"Alright, well thanks."

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked, throwing our haul into the back and letting him help me climb into the truck, pulling myself in as he shut the door behind me.

"We could watch a movie or something like that, if you wanted?"

"Yeah! Yeah we can have a movie night and we'll stay up until like, a super ridiculous hour watching movies and then we can fall asleep on the sofa while our body is processing diabetes that we'll no doubt have given ourselves thanks to all the sugar we ate."

"So I'm staying over?"

"Charlie went on a fishing trip with Sue for three weeks. We can do whatever, basically. The Cullen's are my supervision." Jacob nodded.

"Well, I'll swing home and get stuff the stay over and then we'll go back to your house, I'm sure Dad will want to see you again."

"Let's play a game."

 **Hey guys! I now I said I'd update on Saturdays, but I'm just so overwhelmed by all of the positivity and love you guys are showing my story I figured I'd upload an extra chapter this week to thank you guys. As a result, this chapter was shittily beta'd by yours truly, so it might be a little wonky. My beta/best friend, Maya, is currently on vacation with her family and I felt it would be wrong of me to text her and interrupt her Pokémon Go - ing and request that she beta for me.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for all of the love that you've shown me and my story.**

 **x**


	4. Chapter Four

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"I'll ask you a question and then you can ask me one."

"That doesn't sound like a game."

"Shhh, it is."

"Alright. Do you want to start because you suggested it?" He asked, glancing over to me. I grinned.

"What's your favorite color?"

"You're really wasting your question on that?"

"That was a question, Jacob, not an answer."

"Fine, green, I guess. What's yours?"

"You're really going to waste your question on that?" I mocked, making my voice higher and bitchier.

"Anja…"

"It's teal. Or purple. What's your favorite book?"

"I don't read."

"What?"

"I don't have time and I don't really care. That was two questions."

"Fine, ask me two."

"Why'd you come here? To Forks, I mean."

"Charlie got used to having someone to care for him in the house. I knew when Bella left he'd be lonely. Billy and Sue or not. My Mom has her husband, Phil, but Dad didn't really have anyone to spend Christmas and stuff with. So I came here."

"Why didn't you come here when Bella did?"

"Same reason, I guess. I knew Mom would be upset without her kids so I took online classes and I went and got my GED." He opened his mouth but shut it, knowing it was my turn.

"When was the last time you read a book?"

"I don't know. Why are you so hung up on books?"

"Because it's kinda my job. Do you have any siblings?"

"Two sisters. You'll meet them next week, probably. They're going to be here on summer vacation. They're both in college," he glanced over at me, "You want to come to a bonfire with me next week?"

"What like a date? And yeah, I guess."

"Wasted question," he muttered, laughing at the glare I sent him, "Yeah, like a date. What's your job?"

"I write freelance for blogs and stuff, usually. The only thing that I don't write freelance for is my own blog. A couple of my writer friends and I have a joint blog where we write about what books we've been reading and we take artsy pictures of the book. We've had companies sponsor us before and I have a personal blog where I talk about fashion and whatever I feel like. Companies send me stuff to try and if I like it I'll write about it. A lot of different publishing companies send me new books or prereleases so I can read it, and if I like it I can hype it up on my blog and more people will get it." He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He was getting better at this. "When's your birthday?"

"January 14th. Yours?"

"May 9th."

"So I'm older than you?"

"Yeah. Two questions."

"Damn it."

"What do you want to watch tonight? And on the way back into town can we stop at the grocery store?"

"Stupid questions. I'm not sure, and yes. I'm hungry," he told me, as we pulled up to a tiny house. "Stay," he ordered, pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out, walking around the truck to open my door.

"You don't have to open my door, you know?"

"I know. Extra question."

"We're not playing anymore. It's a destination game. Once you get there it's over."

"Uh huh. I think it's over because you fucked up."

"It is not."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

I launched myself at Jacob then, ending up on his back and letting out a pained whimper when my stomach pulled tight and pain shot up it. Jacob had me off his back in an instant, no longer joking and set me on the porch, looking my body over frantically as I clutched my side.

"It's the imprint," Billy said from behind us, I turned so I could see him.

"She's still weak from your little episode. She'll gain her strength back by being with you."

"I'm staying over at her house tonight." Billy nodded.

"For the better. She'll heal faster and the Cullen's won't have a reason to show."

"They won't hurt me, Billy."

"They're vampires, Anja. If you were smart you'd keep your distance."

"They're my family now," I protested, suddenly upset. Jacob shushed his Dad picking me up and carrying me inside and sitting me down on the sofa while he went to get his things, he and his dad mumbling back and forth from Jacob's room at the back of the house.

Before I knew it Jacob was back, a backpack slung over his shoulder and he moved to pick me up, frowning when I stood up, wincing at the pull, which only succeeded in him frowning deeper. I stopped and Jacob scooped me up in his arms, carrying me out to the truck and opening it easily, sitting me inside before going to get in the driver's seat.

"It really never happens," Jacob commented, "Imprints don't get that with one another," he told me, glancing over to me and holding his arm away from his body. "It'll help you feel better," he told me, coaxing me to scoot over to him and press myself into his side, my face pressed against his neck as I breathed his woodsy scent in, his warm arm around me, basically encasing me in a warm cocoon.

"Why did it start hurting all of the sudden?"

"Stuff doesn't magically go away when the imprint comes back. The body doesn't work like that. It probably got bad again because you decided to jump on me," I received a pointed glare, "Just take it easy. You're going to be sore for the next few days but I'll be with you for most of the time."

"Most?"

"We take turns patrolling around La Push, making sure it's safe and everything. It's only for a couple hours at a time. I have four hours at night and four during the day. Sam gave me today off because of you, but tonight after you fall asleep I'll have to slip out for a bit, but I'll be awake before you know I'm gone."

I hummed into his neck, the pain in my stomach going away. "You'll never have to go through that again, I promise. We haven't had that happen in at least a century. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you trust me, Anja."

We arrived at the grocery store in no time at all. I had a list of things that we needed saved onto my phone seeing as Charlie was gone, but unable to do grocery shopping in any case. We walked in, stopping to grab a cart before we went in, I pushed the cart and Jacob walked next to me, arm over my shoulders.

It was a pretty effective trip. I'd point out things that we needed and he'd grab them for me, throwing whatever he wanted in the cart as we came to it. It didn't take long with the two of us working together and we were out in 45 minutes, loading everything in the truck and going home again.

Unloading the truck was a different story. Jacob carried most of the bags in at once, but I had a specific way of organizing, so I made him go sit so he wasn't in my way. He sat at the table and played Bubble Witch until I was done. I noticed him keep pushing the hair away from his face. It was kinda long. An awkward length that was too long to be short but too short to be long. You know what I mean?

"What's with the hair?"

"It's long. I couldn't cut it when I left and…yeah. We usually keep it short because it's easier in our wolf form. We're less shaggy, you know?"

"I could cut it." Jacob just gave me a blank stare. "Seriously," I told him, going upstairs and grabbing my dad's clipping kit from upstairs and coming back down with it. "What size guard do you usually use?" I watched his pick the one out, and attach it for me while I went into the laundry room and grabbed a towel bring it back for him to thrown over his shoulders. "Ready?"

"I guess, but watch the ears."

"You'll be fine, I promise," I told him as I turned the clippers on and went at it with his hair.

20 minutes later Jacob looked like a real person. You could see his face fine and he seemed much happier with how light it felt. "See? I told you I could do it." He just laughed at me while I wiped his face and neck off with the towel and shook it out of the floor, grabbing the broom and dustpan and having Jacob help me sweep it up. Afterwards he'd gone he examine himself in the mirror.

"It looks good. My head feels a lot lighter."

"Yeah, I mean, there's not much in there to begin with."

"I'd make you pay for that if you weren't healing," He snarled at me, a playful grin on his face.

"So, because I know you're hungry, what do you want to eat?" Jacob just shrugged. "I could order pizza? I don't feel like cooking."

"Yeah, alright. That sounds good."

I called in a delivery for two large pizzas, one meat lovers and the other with mushrooms and black olives. Jacob made a face at me and I stuck my tongue out at him, going upstairs to out on a unicorn onesie Mom got me for Christmas. It was a button up on and it had a hood and a drop crotch and a horn and a tail and it was great.

I skipped back down, dressed in my unicorn getup which only succeeded in making Jacob laugh at me. "I'll have you know that this is all the rage on the Paris Runways."

"I'm sure it is, Anja," Jacob assured me, sitting on the couch heavily and giving me the chance to notice he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants instead of the jeans he left earlier in.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, flipping through the channels on TV, pausing when I came across Storage Wars, my all-time guilty pleasure.

"Storage Wars is okay is you want to watch it."

"Are you sure?" I peeked over at him.

"Yeah, go right ahead. I can't say I watch it all the time but it's okay." We got about halfway through the episode when the doorbell rang. I went to grab my wallet but Jacob grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder and ensuring I stayed there with the other and pulled the door open, fishing for his wallet. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much, just the normal runs. It's $15.27." I heard paper crunching together.

"Damn girlfriend always wants to pay for everything," Jacob commented lightly.

"Does she have a tail?"

"Yeah, she's a unicorn today," Jacob stated as if it was a conversation they were having about the weather.

"The blood is starting to rush to my head," I called to Jacob who set me down immediately but blocked the door with his body and pulled it shut with his foot so I couldn't get through. "Damn it, Jake, you're such a baby."

"Thanks, man. Have a good night," the pizza man said as Jacob balanced the pizzas with one hand, shoving his wallet into his pocket with the other as I dramatically threw myself to the floor.

"Get up or I'll take the toppings off your pizza and eat yours too."

"That's not funny," I pouted, pulling myself off the floor and going to sit next to him, cross-legged on the sofa, our pizza boxes open on the coffee table in front of us. "Shit," I muttered, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to get drinks," I called back, filling his glass up with the Mountain Dew he'd grabbed earlier, I just grabbed my bottle of Lemonade from the fridge and padded into the living room, handing him his glass and blushing when he kissed my cheek.

That night I fell asleep to Storage Wars, laying on the sofa with my feet in Jacob's lap.

When I woke back up I was being picked up and I shrunk into the warmth, waking up to find Jacob carrying me upstairs to my room, I guessed. "What are you doing?" I mumbled, pressing my face into his chest.

"Taking you to bed. I have to go on patrol. I'll be back," he assured me as he put me in bed, covering me up and kissing my forehead.

I fell back asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up again sunshine was streaming through my window and it was enough for me to decide it was okay to get up and get moving. I was going to go running, but remembered yesterday and decided to skip it for a couple more days, opting for a hot shower instead, pulling on a pair of jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt, brushing up my hair into a bun and skipping downstairs as Jacob walked in, shutting the door behind him.

He looked knackered, the hair he did have was disheveled and he had pretty prominent bags under his eyes. I frowned while I took in his appearance. "Morning," Jacob grunted, letting out a yawn. I frowned more.

"Goodnight." I told him.

"I'm fine. What do you want to do today?"

"Just go to sleep."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Just got sleep in my bed for a couple hours. It's super comfortable." Jacob just shook his head. "Please?" I pouted, blinking more so my eyes started to water.

"Fine."

"Good! We'll figure out what you're doing when you wake up."

"Okay but-"

"Go to sleep!" I shouted at him, almost throwing a newspaper that was sitting on the table at his head.

 **Here we go! I updated a little earlier than usual because my friend is coming over tomorrow and stuff. With that being said, that you guys so, so, so much for all of your wonderful reviews and your favorites and your follows. It truly means the world to me.**

 **I'll see you guys next week!**


	5. Chapter Five

Five hours later at 1, Jacob woke up, coming down the stairs and rubbing his eyes. "I didn't mean to sleep for so long."

"You needed it."

"Do we still have pizza?"

"I do. You don't. You can take the mushrooms and olives off it you want and I'll eat them."

"Yeah, that works, I guess." I turned back to the TV, watching, you guessed it, Storage Wars. "Why do you like this so much?"

"I don't know. Did you heat that up?" I asked, eyeing the pizza he had, pulling the mushrooms and olives off.

"No, cold pizza is breakfast pizza."

"You're disgusting," I commented, shoving the rejected toppings into my mouth.

"Think about what you just ate and then come talk to me."

"It's not my fault you don't like fun guys."

"Fun guys?"

"Yeah. Mushrooms. Fungi. Fun guys." He got the joke then, rolling his eyes and making overdramatic gagging noises, stopping when I started punching his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It was a cute joke."

"I don't want it to be cute. I want it to be funny."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're going to need to try a little harder," Jacob told me, leaning over to kiss my nose gently. I blushed, flopping on the sofa and covering my face with a pillow. "Oh, look at you, hiding from the big bad wolf," Jacob yelled. I could hear him licking the pizza sauce off his fingers which wasn't a good sign because that meant he'd be going to get ready to attack me or something.

I proved myself right (rather, jinxed myself) when I felt his hands on my feet, pulling me down the sofa and grabbing the pillow, hurling it across the room and jumping on top of me, suddenly straddling me and mercilessly tickling me, laughing at my screams.

The next week passed in similar fashion, we'd fall asleep on the sofa, he'd carry me upstairs, when he got back I'd send him to sleep. The time while he was resting was used to work on articles and cleaning and stuff and by the time he came back down I'd be finished with that I needed. We'd do whatever until the sun started to set (sometime in there he'd go for another patrol) and then we'd go on a run through the woods together because it was safer with Jacob.

Before I knew it, it was the night of the bonfire. The entire day was meant to be spent at the beach, but because Jacob had a patrol so early and wanted to rest we went a little later than everyone else, only showing up around 11. Everything was in full swing by then.

I'd worn a bathing suit, a one piece with lace around my stomach, the only shaded parts being what actually looks like a bikini. I threw a pair of Daisy dukes on over that and grabbed a cardigan because I knew it'd get colder, deciding just to shrug that overtop. While I had been putting towels into our bag Jacob came over and shoved SPF 100 in as well, merely grinning at me when I turned to glare at him. I grabbed my sunglasses and slipped my flip flops on before heading downstairs and making Jacob carry the food to the truck. I'd made pasta salad, potato salad, cookies and cupcakes, and bought quite a few family sized bags of chips. The portions I'd made were unlike anything I'd made in my life knowing it was for a pack of hungry shifters and their mates. It probably wouldn't be the last time I'd have to cook like this.

I grabbed my keys from Jacob's hand, going to make sure the front door was locked before I went back and climbed into the driver's side of the truck. Jacob pouted the entire way down to La Push, but it was a bitching I was used to at this point, so when we pulled up to the beach I leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, getting out and basically slamming the door behind me.

When we approached the group on the beach a bunch of guys came out of the water, shaking themselves off like literal dogs and coming over to us. "Is this her?" The one boy asked, he seemed significantly younger than the rest of them. Jacob nodded in response and the kid grinned.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," he told me, extending his hand out for a shake which I was happy to oblige to, "I'd hug you but I'm all wet and Jacob would probably kill me."

"Yeah, maybe," Jacob tried to joke, but grabbed the belt loop of my shorts and pulled me closer to him, earning an immediate glare from yours truly.

I met the rest of the pack and their imprints, Rachel, Jacob's sister, being the imprint to Paul, a taller guy that liked to test people. He seemed alright, but I noticed he pushed a lot of the other guys buttons. "I think I'm going to go swimming," I told Jacob, but he shook his head. "What?"

He said nothing, just reached into the bag and grabbed to sunscreen to which I quickly unfastened the button on my shorts, yanked the zipper down and let it fall to the ground, stepping out of my shoes and dropping my cardigan on the ground as I ran towards the ocean, Jacob screaming from behind me, his heavy footsteps sounding as they hit the wet sand behind me.

I pulled the hair tie from my hair as I went, finally making it to the ocean and jumping in, wading until I got to a spot that was up to my chest. The guys laughed from around us as Jacob stood on the beach, glaring at me, the suntan lotion in his hand. "You're going to burn." Jacob shouted to me. I shook my head. "You're Irish and Scottish."

"And Italian, you fuck!" I yelled back, holding my breath to duck under the water, coming back up and smoothing my wet hair back.

"Just come out here and dry off so I can spray you and then you can go back in."

"I don't need suntan lotion."

"I mean, you're pretty pale, Anja," Paul remarked from the water, not far from me.

"I'm not going to burn."

"Babe, you're already pink and we've only been out here for 15 minutes. Please just come and let me put this on." I glared at Jacob, letting out a shriek of surprise when Seth, who I hadn't noticed, came up from behind me, grabbing around my waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"This isn't fair!" I shouted, thrashing around. "I'm being ganged up on. Sam! Help!" I yelled, reaching for the Alpha who had just shown up.

"What's going on?" Sam shouted, looking between Seth and I and Jacob.

"She's refusing to put on sunscreen, Sam. We're just making sure she doesn't burn," Jacob explained. Sam turned his glare to Seth who nodded his head in agreement. Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"You're on your own, Anja. I'm sorry to say, but you do look pink, and it's not my place to get between you and him over something like that."

"Sam!" He just laughed at me and shrugged his shoulders while Seth let me down in front of Jacob who wrapped my body in a beach towel and put his arms around me, barricading me in.

"Anja, do you want to help set the food up?" Emily asked me, noticing my pouting. I nodded then, throwing the towel over Jacob's head and going to help her. We'd set up a couple giant blankets in the sand, the food on top to make a nice picnic type of setting. The guys came in from the water quickly, but Emily yelled at them, telling them that imprints got first pick and made them wait to get their food until we had ours. I laid out one of Jacob and I's towels and moved to sit, but Jacob stopped me, sitting down on my towel and grinning up at me. I grumbled, going to get the other towel but he tugged me gently down onto his lap, sitting his food next to him to eat off of, stealing food from my plate when he felt like it, earning a smack each time. Not like it bothered him.

After we ate Jacob went to spray me down with sunscreen but Quil tackled him to the ground the same time Embry threw me over his shoulder and ran off with me. I pulled myself up, one hand on Embry's opposite shoulder, my other arm fist pumping the air. "I win! I win!" I screamed at Jacob.

"Quil, you lunk, knock it the fuck off!" I heard Jacob yelled to his friend, the two of them wrestling around on the sand.

"Sorry, Jake, but those cupcakes were great. I don't want to do anything to endanger her not making them for us anymore."

"You idiot!" Jacob howled as I laughed, Embry taking me to the top of the cliffs.

"It's safe here." Embry assured me, setting me down and letting me get a good look of the horizon.

"Wow."

"Yeah, La Push is known for views like this. It's too bad the rest of the reservation is kind of sucky." I glanced over at him and he shrugged. "It's an Indian Reservation. Shady shit happens here."

"You mean like teenage boys that look like they're on anabolic steroids shifting into gigantic wolves?"

"Something like that," Embry gave me a cheeky grin and his head whipped to the side when Jared, Paul, and Quil came up the cliff steps, each of them holding their hands up in defense.

"We've heard both sides arguments," Paul defended, "We've sided with Team Embry and Anja because those were not only fucking amazing cupcakes, but that was easily the best potato salad I've had in my life."

"So you pledge your allegiance to Anja? Over your own brothers?" The four boys in front of me nodded. "Good, we have to formulate a plan. I say if they come close we pelt them with pinecones."

"Great idea."

"Good, now go get pinecones," I grinned at them, pointing to the trees.

"Are you going to help?"

"Obviously." The five of us grabbed the pinecones, talking and devising a plan as we went.

We were too engrossed in our conversation to notice fucking Seth and Colin creeping through the woods. They jumped out, each a can of suntan lotion and sprayed me from the front of the back, the boys on my team pelting them with pinecones as I fell the the ground, my attackers running away. "I've...I've been hit…" I gasped dramatically when Embry ran over and grabbed my hand.

"What do we do? Should we call an ambulance?"

"No...no...it's no use," I coughed, starting to close my eyes.

"Wait, no! Anja!"

"Make them...pay..b-boys."

With that I shut my eyes, my head slumping to the side when Embry let out a scream, winking at me when I opened my one eye to peek, the four boys running off through the woods after Colin and Seth.

After they left Jacob stepped out of the woods, clutching his stomach, doubled over with silent laughter, gasping for air. I joined in, my hair sprawled out on the grass under me. Jacob regained his composure, coming over to help me up. "Truce?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I looked out on the horizon.

"Eh...I don't know if my subjects would be okay with that," I responded, turning to find Jacob dangerously close to me. Like, fucking centimeters.

"Maybe we'll just have to unite our causes," he whispered, glancing down at my lips. Oh fuck me, this was happening.

"Couldn't hurt to try."

But no. We couldn't.

We tore apart abruptly when we heard whoops and hollers, only to find the boys were back, Embry and Quil holding Seth and Paul and Jared holding Colin.

"I brought her back to life with a kiss," Jacob remarked cheekily, making them laugh.

"Should we still do it?" Embry asked Paul.

"I think so," and with that the boys through Colin and Seth off the cliff and into the water under us, jumping in after them. I turned to look at Jacob who gave me a devilish look. I shouted curse words at him and went to run but he grabbed me, his hand under my butt and he held me against his side like a mother would with her child, running and jumping off the cliff as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, the two of us going into the cold water together.

Jacob pulled me up for air with him, the two of us spitting water out of of mouths and I reached up, clearing my face of any hair to find Jacob and I in the same close situation and minutes earlier. You know, because he hurled the both of us off a fucking cliff. And with that he closed the distance, pressing his lips to mine softly as his hands came up to cup my face, the callouses on his fingers tickling the soft skin of my cheeks. My entire body felt like it was electric, my head pulled back so we could reach each other. We pulled apart, breathless, Jacob grinning at me as the two of us pulled apart, going to swim back to shore.

"That was the most fun we'd had in a long time, Anja." Embry told me once we'd reached the rocks, holding a hand out to lift me out of the water. "Thanks."

"Of course, nobody here had as much fun as Jacob did," Paul remarked, nudging him with his elbow.

"She's my fucking girlfriend, I should hope not," The guys laughed, shaking off and going to run back to where everyone was set up on the blankets, Leah sitting on her own and doing her best to ignore Sam and Emily to were cuddling up to one another. I instantly felt bad for her.

"That was nice," I told Jacob. "We should do that more often."

"The war?"

"Hm, no, the kissing." Jacob just laughed.

"They'll be plenty more of that, I promise."

 **This chapter makes me so happy! But it isn't beta'd so if it's full or errors - I'm sorry.**

 **I always do my best to edit things so it's not as much work for Maya (my beta) but I still am human so sometimes I mess up.**

 **On a completely unrelated note I'm absolutely thrilled with how much positive feedback I'm getting on the story. I honestly cannot thank you all enough.**

 **See you guys next week!(:**


	6. Chapter Six

We messed around in the water for hours. Leah joined us at some point and ended up having a lot of fun. Some of the imprints chose to stay on the beach away from the chaos, reading or sunning themselves. When Kim decided that was what she was going to do, Jared decided he wasn't okay with that. He threw her into the ocean and then she stayed in.

We whipped out of pool toys then. I laid, stomach down on a watermelon raft and watched everyone, suddenly tipped over by someone who had swam under me. I came to the surface, sputtering, swearing and splashing to find it was Jacob. Son of a bitch. I jumped on him and used everything in my to push him under water, Embry finally coming to my aid and dunking him for me.

Then I ran like a little bitch, squealing when my skin hit the cold air.

"Hey guys!" Emily called, "Sam and I are heading up to the cliffs to help get ready for the bonfire so you might want to think about coming up soon, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Colin yelled from the water, giving Emily a grin when she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to come with us, Anja?"

"No, it's okay, I stick around here."

"Do you need some clothing? You look really cold."

"I'm fine, Emily. I've got a cardigan."

"You're sure?" Sam questioned.

"Positive, thank you."

I sat down on the beach towel, not having the blanket anymore since Sam and Emily packed up, the tupperware I brought was disposable so we just chucked everything. I wrapped the other towel around my shoulders, wanting to dry off before I put on my cardigan, smiling at Leah when she came to join me. "You care if I sit down?"

"Of course not," I assured her, scooting over and letting her sit next to me.

"So...what's it like?" I asked, knowing she needed a girl to talk about it with.

"What?"

"Sam and Emily."

"It fucking hurts," Leah told me, letting out a pained laugh as she did, the two of us watching everyone in the water. "We were so happy and then something had just changed between us. He stopped answering my calls and wouldn't see me. That was when he first shifted. Afterwards we kept dating. He told me he was having issues with his dad, which he was, but he wasn't allowed to tell me about the wolf thing." She sighed, staring down at her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. "Emily...she came down from the other reservation to visit us. She's my cousin, you know?" I nodded. "Well, she came down, Sam and I were sitting on the porch together and she showed up. Got out of the car and he just...he just stopped and stared at her. Blew me off for the rest of the night. Flirted with her right in front of me and everything."

She let out a breath and hung her head, laughing when I unbundled myself, the towel clutched in my fists, wrapping it around her as well and hugging her tightly from the side, resting my head on her shoulder as she let hers slump against mine, the two of us just being in each other's company. "I'm glad Jacob found you," she told me once we'd pulled apart. I furrowed my brows.

"You know about him and Bella, right?" I tensed up but nodded. "He was so depressed, finding out that he didn't imprint on her. Watching her and Cullen together...it fucked him up. When he shifted it was a Jacob/Bella/Edward lovefest 24/7. It was hard to watch," she admitted, glancing down at her hands but shifting her attention to me, "When he imprinted on you...something changed."

"Well, duh."

"No, no, other than that. He doesn't think about Bella or Edward at all. He doesn't fantasize about ways he can rip Cullen apart, he just thinks about you. And food." I barked out a laugh.

"Of course."

"You guys okay?" We turned to find Jacob walking up the beach towards us.

"You're imprint is cold, Black."

"Are you?"

"A little," I admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You guys were having fun."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes and pulling me up, sitting on the towel and yanking me back down to him so I was straddling his crossed legs. He ditched the damp towel and made me put on the heavy knit cardigan, letting me rest my head on his chest as he encased me in his arms, rubbing up and down my back to create friction.

"You're shivering."

"I was cold," I mumbled, pressing my face into his chest, almost intoxicated by his woodsy scent.

"Are you warmer?" I nodded. "Good," he told me, pressing a kiss to my head. "Leah, I think she and I are going to head up awhile. I heard some of the guys saying they were going to come up soon, do you want to hitch a ride?"

"Sure."

I stood up, then, finding my shorts in the bag and yanking them on, grabbing my keys while I was at it. "What are you doing?" Jacob snapped, moving to get the keys which I held away from him.

"It's my car."

"I built it."

"I pay for the gas."

Leah came up to me then, grabbed the keys out of my hand and started towards the parking lot leaving Jacob and I staring after her. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah," I muttered, grabbing my flip flops and following after her and leaving Jacob to the truck. "You have to double pump the clutch," I told Leah, sliding into the truck, nestled between the two extremely warm shifters.

"Stop by my place," Jacob told Leah, "I want to grab a blanket for Anja."

"You got it."

When we pulled up in front of Jacob's house, Billy came out onto the porch and grinned at us, two blankets on his lap. "What are you doing, Dad?"

"Sam said he'd send you guys up to get me. Told me Anja was cold so. I brought an extra blanket."

"We haven't been down to see Sam, Dad. And the truck is full."

"Well maybe I can call Old Quil…" Billy reasoned, going to turn his chair to head into the house.

"No, no, Leah, why don't you take my truck and take Billy down to the bonfire. Jacob can take me."

"How am I-?" Jacob stopped and stared at me.

"Bella told me you used to let her ride on you,"

"No. I'm not shifting in front of you."

"You're going to have to sooner or later."

"Anja, no."

"Jacob, she's strong," Billy said as Leah helped him into the truck and folded up the wheelchair, sticking it in the back. "If she says she can do it, then let her. You don't have much time, so hurry up."

I nodded to Leah, who started up the truck and started off to the bonfire, turning my attention to Jacob now. "Come on," I ordered, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers, leading him to the woods and stopping.

"An, I don't want to scare you."

I took his face in my hands, pulling it down to me. "You will always be Jacob to me. I'm going to see you and some point, so we might as well get it over and done with now."

"Fine. Fine," Jacob finally agreed, leaning down to peck my lips before he went towards the woods. "Wait, you gotta take my clothes." His face grew red as he pulled off his shirt, shoes and pants, tossing them to me before he went behind a bush.

Seconds later a wolf replaced my boyfriend. A very, very large, russet colored one. As the wolf stepped out from behind the Bush and made his way towards me, I couldn't help but gasp.

Jacob froze, holding still and ducking his head down, letting out a soft whimper as he did. I stepped closer to him and reached out, brushing his hair through my fingers softly. He let out a pleased growl and nudged his large head against my body when I stopped. "We gotta go, Jacob."

He let out a grunt and laid down, letting me straddle his back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up and took off through the woods, the fast speed making my head spin, so I just ducked my head into his fur as he ran, stooping almost as soon as he'd started, laying down of the ground so I could get off, watching him go behind a tree.

"Clothes, Anja?" Jacob questioned, poking his head around the tree. I tossed them to him and he changed quickly, coming out not much later in a pair of cutoffs and a sweatshirt. He came over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and resting his head against mine, the two of us stepping in time. "What did you think?"

"Beautiful," I told him simply, craning my neck to grin at him.

"I feel the same way about you," he retorted with a cheeky grin, prodding at my side when I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him to hide my blush.

"Hey, guys," Embry yelled from the fire. I waved at him as Emily approached me, a plate in her hands.

"I made a plate for you. I figured I'd do it before the boys ate it all."

"Aw, thanks Emily. I appreciate it."

"Of course."

We all sat around the fire, Billy and Old Quil the center of our attention, both of the old man had quilts draped across their laps, much like most of the imprints.

I on the other hand, had opted to pull mine of my head, E.T. style and sat sideways on Jacob's crossed legs, facing the old men. I'd rested my head against his warm chest, his arms wrapped securely around me as we sat.

Billy and Old Quil told the stories that started the shifters. Probably for my benefit. They spoke of the Third Wife and her sacrifice, as well as some other stories.

"We told Jacob about Dask'iya' when he was younger and he him scared for years," Billy started the next story, making everyone chuckle. "The Dask'iya' was a wretched woman who lived in the woods and ate little children, much like your Hansel and Gretel story, Anja." I nodded. "She would take the children along the Quileute river, and it was there was would gather the children and build a big fire. The used gum to stick their eyelids together so they couldn't see to get away.

Well the one Dask'iya' had gathered a bunch of children, and while she was heating her rocks for the fire she danced around the fire and sang. The one girl in the group, the oldest, was smart. She'd warmed her hands by the fire and used them to melt the gum off of her eyes. Once Dask'iya' was in front of her, the girl lunged forward and pushed her into the fire. Dask'iya' burned quick and the girl warmed her hands by the fire again and began to me of gum off of the other children's eyes and she took them home where they lived happily and Dask'iya' free."

Billy and Quil told a couple more stories about Thunderbirds and things of that nature, but it quickly became a struggle for me to keep my eyes open.

"Dad, we should probably wrap it up for the night," I heard Jacob mumble, I felt it too. I tried to open my eyes and protest, but it was too difficult. "Just sleep, Anja," Jacob whispered softly, kissing the top of my head.

 _The songs on the radio are ok,  
But my taste in music is your face,  
And it takes a song to come around to show you how._

 _She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,  
She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,  
She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,  
Than I've ever been._

 _Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been_

 _You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,  
But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,  
I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,  
For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement._

 **There's chapter six! Thanks so much for reading and for all of the love.**

 **As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Sorry this chapter was kind of late, the past couple have days have been kind of crazy because I was on vacation and then I got the new Harry Potter and locked myself in my room. I completely forgot to update.**

 **At least the new Harry Potter was awesome!**

 **I'll see you guys on Saturday!**


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up to the slam of a door. A car door. Warm arms cradled me to their equally warm chest, their heart thumping steady against my ear. I was jostled slightly, finally opening my eyes to find Jacob fumbling with my key, successfully unlocking the door and stepping into my house, taking me upstairs in the dark, clearly able to see, unlike my weak human eyes. I decided to shut them again.

I was suddenly laid down on something soft, my bed, probably, and opened my eyes finding Jacob pulling my shoes off, tucking me in, and going to leave. I grabbed his hand before he could go and sat up, scooting over to the opposite side of the bed and gesturing for him to get in. He hesitated but laid down, pulling his shoes and his shirt off as I went to open the window and let the cool air in.

I pulled the comforter and quilt off the bed, leaving us with only a sheet because I knew how hot Jacob got and crawled into bed, snuggling up against him. His arms went around me right away, pulling me towards him and stroking my hair softly. The last thing I remember before i succumbed to sleep was him pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Anja, let's go, I'm hungry!" It was a week later and Jacob was starving as per usual. I told him we could go to the diner to eat because I was exactly in the cooking mood and he agreed.

I slipped on some flip flops, some that were loud and obnoxious, a slight heel to them and jogged down the stairs. The fifth one from the bottom my foot slipped from under me, the shoes providing little to know traction and sending me down the steps, my tiny body sprawled out at the bottom. I pulled my leg up, cradling my foot to my body and letting out a pained screech, followed instantly by, " _Motherfucking son of a bitch_!"

Jacob ran to the steps and knelt down next to me, inspecting my injury, "Fuck, babe, we have to take you to the hospital. Your foot is already swelling," He picked me up and I screamed again, almost making him drop me, checking over my body against to make sure nothing was hurt. "What? What'd I do?" He questioned frantically.

"Take me to the fucking Cullens. I don't want to go to the hospital," I growled at him as he took me out to my truck and sat me in the passenger seat, going back to lock the house and returning to me with an ice pack.

"Can we stop at the diner first?" I asked him quietly as he sped off down the road, hunched over the steering wheel and gripping it tightly between his large hands.

"No we can't stop at the fucking diner first," Jacob spat at me, barely pulling his attention from the road as my truck barreled towards the Cullens.

"Okay," I agreed, sliding over to him and resting a hand on his shaking arm. "Breathe, gorgeous. I'm fine, okay? This isn't the first time I've fallen down the steps, okay?"

"You're such a klutz," Jacob breathed, calming significantly when I rested my head on his arm, reaching up and resting my arm against the back of the seat, gently combing my fingers through his short hair. The speed of the truck decreased and now we were only going slightly over the speed limit.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway, speeding down the long dirt road towards their house, reaching the break in the trees in no time at all. I looked up at the deck to find Emmett and Rosalie standing there, Emmett reaching the truck in no time and yanking my door open as Jacob slammed his shut. Emmett reached in, obviously noticing my swollen foot. "What the fuck happened to you?" He hissed at me.

"Fell down the steps," I told him with a laugh. He didn't reciprocate my friendly smile.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just help me."

Emmett reached into the cab to help me but Jacob was there in an instant, pushing Emmett away sharply, "Get your fucking hands off my imprint," he snarled, squaring his shaky shoulders up against Emmett who was quivering with rage. They both were. The only difference that one was shaking with a more dangerous anger than the other.

"Who was left to help her when you left and made her sick?"

"You shut the fuck about that shit."

"Jasper!" I yelled out the car, not trusting getting out myself.

Jasper was out in an instant and I felt a rush of calm that washed over the group of us, Jasper and his adoptive father suddenly standing with us.

Carlisle stepped toward me, reaching into the truck and picking me up. In a flash we were standing in the house and he sat me down on the sofa, Esme coming to his side with a new, fresh ice pack as Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came in together, the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. "God, I guess you do take after me," I heard from behind me. I turned upon hearing my sister's voice, unaware she was home, but felt a breeze fly past my face, along with a quick laugh. I turned again, facing forward and finding my sister sitting in front of me on the floor, a grin across her face and her eyes a bright red. "Bella?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we have a lot to talk about, An," she told me softly. "Um, so, you remember Rose and Emmett explaining the whole vampire thing to?" I nodded. "The Voltori, the ones Carlisle worked with, they have these rules. They decided years ago that there were to be no immortal children. So like, nobody could turn babies or kids because they just got too dangerous. It was too much of a risk to put who we are in danger." I nodded to show my understanding.

"What does this have to do with anything? And why didn't anyone come after you guys for violating the treaty? Don't you guys know?" I directed that last part to Jacob who just stared at me.

"Renesmee, come meet your Auntie Anja."

I sat up taller, turning to find Edward bringing in a tiny girl, he held her on his hip and she clung to him, the two of them stopping in front of me. The girl, Renesmee looked young. Maybe 3 or 4 and she was beautiful. Edward pulled her off of him and set her down on my lap, the two of us just staring at each other. "This...This is your daughter? My niece?" Bella nodded and I smiled down at the little girl. God, she was gorgeous.

"Nessie has a gift, much like myself, Alice and Jasper. She'd like to show you, if you'll allow her to," Edward spoke from next to his wife. Nessie, as they called her, looked hopeful, her tiny eyes bright and I nodded to her.

She lifted her hand to touch my cheek and at once I saw her life, as short as it was. She showed me Colin, a lot of Colin and then a field. A big, field with a ton of people. Bella held her tightly and around her, around us, were other vampires. Different eye colors, red and yellow and gold mixed together among the crowd. The longer so stayed on that the more I could see. The clearer it came. Then I caught it, the flash of familiar fur, then the whole pack came into focus. A boy had come, then, he explained that he was like Nessie and that they'd age faster than a normal child, but they still had all of the capabilities as a human. That they were a nice mix of both.

At once, I was back in the Cullen's, Nessie was on my lap and her hand was away from my cheek. I reached up to cover her ears, suddenly filled with rage. "Hold on a fucking second," I spat, turning to narrow my eyes at Jacob, "You fucking knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Anja..." Jacob approached me slowly, kneeling down in front of my and trying to grips my hands. I pulled them away and glared at him.

"You knew? You knew I had a niece and my sister was a vampire and that Nessie was almost killed and you didn't tell me?"

"Anja, please-"

"When did this happen?"

"The day after the bonfire."

" _I'm not going to be around tomorrow, maybe not the next day either," we were laying in my bed, facing each other when he said that._

" _Oh?"_

" _Yeah, I have to take my Dad to this specialist down in Oregon. The wheelchairs are bothering him, so we're going to go down and see what's up."_

" _Oh. Okay, yeah. Just let me know how it plays out, right?"_

" _Of course," he promised, leaning over to kiss my forehead._

"You told me your Dad was having problems with his chair," I gaped at him. "You…you lied to me," I stuttered, staring at him.

"I did it to protect you."

"You and I are supposed to be together for the rest of our lives," I told him and he gave me a nod in confirmation. "How can we do that when you aren't honest with me? Especially about something this major? What if you died?"

"I wasn't going to die, Anja. It was an easy job."

"You don't get it, Jacob," I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. He reached for my hands again but I pulled away harshly, pulling them against my chest and staring at him in disbelief.

"I wasn't going to worry you, or put you in danger over something that we had under control." I shook my head, my eyes closed as I reached up to rub my hands over my face. This was ridiculous. "Babe, please."

"Just go home, Jacob," I said quietly, opening my eyes to look at him. I wished I hadn't, his big brown eyes stared up at me. They held so much hurt I had to look away. "Go home." He nodded and stood up, fishing my keys out of his pocket and dropping them on my lap. He turned and disappeared from my line of vision, which was for the better. I didn't want to watch him leave. I heard a harsh ripping sound and then a howl which pulled at my chest. I looked to Nessie now, ignoring the tears that stung my eyes and held my arms out, which she gladly tucked herself into. "If I knew about you sooner I'd have been here everyday to see you," I whispered to her, "You're such a beautiful girl and you're so smart," I felt her giggle.

"Auntie Anna, I can't breathe!" She laughed as I loosened my grip on her, simply kissing her forehead and pulling back to glance up at Edward.

"Why don't we have Carlisle look at your foot?" He suggested.

"Well, good news and bad news," Carlisle told me, staring at the X-ray machine that was chilling in his dining room along with various other medical supplies.

"Okay?"

"Bad news is it's broken. And you'll have to wear a ski boot," I groaned loudly, making him laugh.

"What's the good news?"

"It's a hairline fracture. If you behave yourself and listen, which, given my knowledge of certain family members, I doubt, it should heal pretty quickly. And, I know how much your love your combat boots, so I'll get you some inserts that you can slip in and wear those instead of the ski boot."

"Okay, this is good news," I grinned at him.

"Alright. Well, there's this outpatient office not far from here. We'll get Jacob and you can pop over and get it and then you'll be set. I'll get you-"

"Carlisle." He stopped. "You're not getting Jacob." He sighed.

"Anja-"

"Nope. I'll do it myself." Carlisle nodded and handed me three slips of paper.

"All prescriptions. Two are for you boot and your shoe inserts. The other is a painkiller. You can choose to fill it if you need it, or you can just take Tylenol or Ibuprofen. Whichever you prefer."

"Cool," I gently heaved myself off the sofa, thanking Carlisle and going to say goodbye to the rest of my family, kissing Nessie on the forehead as I went.

"Come visit tomorrow?" Nessie begged. I couldn't refuse.

"How about we visit Auntie Anna?" Edward suggested. "She's broke and she needs rest."

"Pft," I waved Edward off. "Don't worry, kid. I'll be here tomorrow and we'll play."

"Okay!"

"Alright, see you guys."

I stopped at the outpatient center and got my boot and inserts. I went to pay but the lady shook her head, "Doctor Cullen already paid for it," she'd told me. I just thanked her for her help and left, shooting a text to Bella and asking her to thank Carlisle for me.

I decided to stop a CVS and grab some Ibuprofen just in case, swinging by the makeup section and buying some of what I liked before I headed home.

By the time I was home, I was physically and emotionally exhausted. The boot was a pain in my ass and I hated the looks of pity people gave me. I cranked my air conditioner and laid in bed, piling the blankets on so I had a familiar sense of being warm. I tossed and turned, giving up after an hour and going downstairs.

I decided to order pizza. Mushroom and olives. I curled up on the sofa, munching on the Domino's while I watched Castle.

I fell asleep after the third episode.

 **Chapter Seven is a go, ladies and gents! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, as always.**

 **Thanks for your continual love and support.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIT OF SEXUAL STUFF. IT DOESN'T GO INTO TOO MUCH DETAIL BECAUSE I'M SUPER NEW TO THAT ASPECT OF WRITING, BUT IT'S THERE. IT'S TOWARDS THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER AND YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU SEE IT, SO JUST BE CAREFUL IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING****

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, french toast, and a bunch of other things. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up and getting up, limping towards the kitchen to find Jacob bent over my stove. "What are you doing?" I yawned as Jacob turned around, flour splattered on his jeans and his face. He gave me a smile.

"I'm making breakfast," he told me, taking four slices of french toast off stove and put it on a plate with a bunch of pancakes, bringing it over to the table and gesturing for me to come sit down.

"You've flour all over yourself," I told him as I limped to the table and slid into a chair.

"It's fine. What do you want?"

"I'll get it."

"No, no, I will. Just tell me what you want."

"Um, two pieces of French Toast and some bacon."

"Is that it?"

"I'm not a gigantic wolf, Jacob. I don't need to eat as much as you," I said softly as he sat down the plate in front of me, passing me the maple syrup when he sat down.

We ate in an awkward silence until Jacob spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I'm still really new to this whole girlfriend/imprint thing. I thought I was making things easier by not telling you. I figured you wouldn't worry as much this way. But, it was really, really dumb and I'm really, really sorry," he said softly, reaching over to brush my hair behind my ear. "Do you forgive me?"

"I guess," I sighed, "but if you lie to me again I'm going to stab you in the dick with a rusty fork."

"Ah, uh, yeah, okay. Gotcha," Jacob stuttered, wincing at the thought. "How's your foot?"

"I have a hairline fracture on a bone in the arch of my foot. It should take a few weeks to heal if everything goes as planned."

"Are you on pain medication?"

"Carlisle gave me a prescription for one but I don't like taking medicine, so I'll probably just…not."

"Well, if it hurts you have to take it." I just shook my head.

"I don't like taking anything that dulls my senses. It makes me feel like I'm not in control and I hate that," I said, shoving another fork full of French toast into my mouth. Jacob didn't say anything to that, just reached over and patted my hand.

"Nessie and Seth are going to Chuck E Cheese today so you probably won't see her today. But we could do something together?" I shrugged.

"It's starting to get cold around here," I told him. He nodded. "The last week or two has been really weird for both of us," another nod, "so why don't we go away? We could go anywhere. I saved up a ton of money over the past couple years because I really wanted to go and travel," I rambled, "I mean, we probably can't leave the country on such short notice because of passports and stuff, but we could really go anywhere."

"A-are you serious?" Jacob gaped.

"Yes! Let's just get away from here. Just you and I. Charlie gets back in a week, so we could go for a couple days. Emily and Sam can check in on your dad then."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes, Jacob. I'm sure. We need to get away for a little while. Just you and I. No pack, no patrols, no vampires. Come on, please?"

"Sure, sure. If this is what you want I'll make it happen," he grinned at me as I squealed and jumped up, planting myself on his lap and pressing my face into his neck. "Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"I'll go anywhere," I told him honestly. He nodded then.

"Then I know a place."

"Where?"

"It's a secret."

"I need to know how much money to bring," Jacob shook his head.

"It's not like that, just pack for this weather, chilly and maybe a little heavier for at night."

"Will we have heat?" Jacob nodded and patted my thigh gently so I would stand up.

"I'm going to talk to Sam and my Dad. I'll be back in two hours and we'll leave."

"Does it have WiFi and stuff so I can work?"

"It does."

"How long are we going to be there?"

"Like, three days, you think?"

"Okay. I'll see you in two hours," Jacob kissed my forehead and then he left.

I hobbled upstairs, grabbing my suitcase out from under my bag and packing three pairs of jeans, high waisted, obviously. I had a light washed and two dark washed. From there I grabbed a Guns and Roses t-shirt that hung really loose and a black sweater than was a size larger than me to keep comfortable. The last shirt I grabbed was just a plain nude button up with quarter length sleeves. I grabbed some underwear and bras and threw them in along with two pairs of sweatpants and a two Forks High t-shirts Bella gave me. I packed a tiny bit of makeup and hair stuff, but grabbed my toiletries like my toothbrush and shampoo and stuff like that and headed back to my room, shoving everything in the bag. I decided just to wear my combat boots with everything.

I got dressed in a pale pink sweater that had the Peter Pan silhouettes on it and a pair of black jeans. On one foot I had my boot, the other had a black converse. My bag was packed and I was ready to leave. I limped down the steps carefully as Jacob pulled my door open. "Do we need to go grocery shopping?" He shrugged.

"We can order Chinese?"

"Sounds great to me," I grinned, grabbing my bag and scowling when Jacob snatched it for me.

"You're injured and you're my girlfriend," Jacob snapped as we left, double checking that I locked the door behind me. We slid into the Rabbit and Jacob took off towards La Push.

Within no time we pulled back this long dirt road and after two or three minutes we reached a clearing with a cute little two story house. "What is this?" I asked him, glancing over.

"My old house. After mom died and dad had the accident we left to somewhere tiny. Somewhere that dad could get around easier. My sisters didn't want to stay at La Push so my Dad left the house to me."

"It's adorable."

"I'm glad you like it," he said softly, reaching across the console to grab my hand, stroking it softly, "because we're going to live here some day."

"Can you imagine that?" I laughed, "Doing dishes and laundry and waiting for you to come home from work, probably as a mechanic or something. I'll be a domestic goddess." Jacob barked a laugh.

"I don't see you as a domestic goddess," he shook his head while he laughed.

"You never know. I could be Cinderella or something. Scrub the floor, talk to mice."

"I don't think you would ever let me let you do that," I laughed at him.

"Damn right, I'm not the only one that lives there. You helped mess it up, you're going to help clean it up." Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"You ready to go in instead of sitting out here and talking about it?"

"The sass is my job," I muttered, pushing the passenger side door open and pushing myself out. My foot was a little tender, but the ski boot was doing a good job and keeping the majority of the pressure off of that particular part. Jacob was already carrying both of our bags into the house, rolling his eyes when I went to grab a bag from him.

"I've got it," he told me, "just grab my keys and unlock for me, will you?"

"Where are your keys?"

"Back pocket." I grabbed the keys out, squeezing his butt as I went to unlock the door. "Watch it, Anja," Jacob managed to growl at me, trying not to let the amusement on his face show.

It was a simple little house. One bedroom downstairs along with a half bathroom, and a joint kitchen and living area. The upstairs had two full bathrooms and three bedrooms. It was actually a really cute little place. The only rooms that weren't furnished were the bedrooms, and that was because everyone took those things with them. There wasn't enough room for anything else in the new house, so the majority of the things still remained. There was only one bedroom left, and that was the master bedroom. We dressed the bed quickly and Jacob jumped onto it, laughing at me when I rolled my eyes. "You're such a child."

"I'm going to take a nap. You can get your work done while I sleep?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just sit in bed with you to do it, is that okay?"

"Perfect," he told me, leaning over to press a kiss to my lips. I left him to go grab my laptop and charger while he got ready to sleep, coming back and finding him in nothing but his boxers. I had to roll my eyes, pulling myself onto the bed awkwardly so I could slip my boot and shoe off, turning to sit criss cross of the bed. I turned on my laptop and jumping a little when a head landed in my lap. Jacob laughed at me, nuzzling into my thigh as he did. He pulled his legs to his chest so he was curled up, this giving him better access to my thigh pillow. I let out a sigh, putting on hand on his head while I used the other to go through emails and delete the ones that weren't important. I ran my fingers through Jacob's hair, loving the feeling of his silky black hair in hands.

At one point I had stopped, his big hand reaching up to grab mine and make it go through the movements. "Sorry, gorgeous. I have to answer emails and that takes two hands. Give me a little bit, okay?"

"But I like it," he whined, turning to look up at me with those big eyes. I sighed, shutting my laptop.

"I guess I can get those emails sent a little later. I don't have any articles due for a couple days, so I'll just finish it later," I told him, setting my laptop on the nightstand and grabbing the TV remote.

He sat up, letting me lay down before coming back over to lay his head on my stomach. "Is this okay? My head isn't too heavy, is it?"

"Just go to sleep, gorgeous. You need it," I told him, petting his hair down before I started to run my fingers through it.

He was out in minutes and so was I.

Hours later we had eaten Chinese for dinner and decided to watch a movie. It quickly turned into something else. Jacob sat normal and I pressed my back to his side, his arm wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me close to him.

About a quarter of the way through the movie Jacob started to leave open mouthed kisses on my exposed neck, almost making me moan. I pulled away from him to stare, an animalistic look in his eyes that was super hot. I scooted closer to him, pressing my lips to his as he grabbed my hips, pulling me to straddle his lap. I rested my elbows on his shoulders, my fingers in his hair as his large hands found my ass and stayed there. We fought for dominance with our kisses, Jacob finally getting the upper hand when he slipped his hand up my shirt, resting his warm hand against my cool flesh. He didn't go any further, towards my bra or towards my jeans, he just kept his hand there, the second one coming to join it when I didn't protest.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, rolling it around mine before I pulled away, "We should go upstairs," I gasped, not having any oxygen for awhile. My entire body was on fire and everything was pulling me to Jacob. I couldn't see, smell, hear, feel, or taste anything but Jacob. My mind was going a million miles a second and it was all nothing but him.

"Upstairs," he grunted, giving a nod and pulling me up with him as he headed to the steps. As we walked to our bedroom I ducked my head down, leaving kisses on his neck before going any biting his ear a little, he laughed at that, grabbing my ads a little tighter as he pushed the bedroom door open, slamming it shut with his foot and laying me down on the bed and leaving me.

"Where are you going?" He said nothing, going to root around in the adjoining bathroom and digging around under the sink. He came back with three candles, some of them half melted. He sat them on the nightstands, pulling a pair of matches from the drawer of the stand and lighting them up. He shook out the match, dropping it on the nightstand before coming over to the bed and climbing on top of me and holding himself up so I didn't have all his weight on me.

"I've...um. I've never done this before," I admitted quietly.

"I have. Once. It'll be okay," Jacob told me, kissing me softly, "I'll take good care of you."

He leaned down to kiss me again, this time, more gentle than it was down on the sofa. He hovered above me, his huge hands coming to cup my cheeks and stroke them gently as our lips moved in sync with one another. I reached down, grabbing the hem of his shirt as he pulled back, letting me yank it over his head and discard it somewhere else. I don't know where it went. I just threw it somewhere. While we were there Jacob grabbed the hem of my sweater as I sat up so he could lift it over my head, that too was discarded, leaving me in pale pink bra with lace on the sides. Jacob pressed his lips to mine once again, lifting me up a little so he could get to the clasps on my back, struggling and failing with them, getting even more frustrated when I pulled back to laugh at him. I pushed his hands away and with one hand undid the clasp no problem, laughing at his face as I pulled him back down for another kiss.

He pulled the bra off of the the rest of the way, pulling back to admire me as I lifted my hands up to cover myself. Jacob just grabbed my hands and shook his head, ducking down to kiss along my bare chest, letting go on my hands to grope me. "You're perfect," he whispered as I let out a moan.

In a flurry the rest of our clothing was shed and Jacob knelt between my spread legs, his manhood standing proudly at attention.

It hurt at first, obviously, but after awhile that pain had subsided leaving room for nothing but pleasure. Jacob was nothing but gentle with me and it the end we were both very, very happy.

 **And there you have it! Thank you guys so much for your continuous love and support and I'll see all of you guys next week for another chapter! Things are going to start getting interesting soon… :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

Jacob laid next to me, a thin sheet over our bodies that were sheened with sweat. "That was nice," I told him, pressing a kiss to his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"Yeah, it was."

"You said you'd done it before?"

"Uh, yeah. Only once though."

"Who was she?"

"A girl I went to school with. Alexa. We were in 9th grade. It was right before Bella showed up."

"Was she important?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions? She's nothing to me now."

"I'm just curious. I want to know more about you, is that a crime?" He sighed heavily from under me.

"We dated for a couple months."

"Did you love her?" I found myself asking.

"Fuck, Anja, I don't know."

"I won't be mad if you did," I shrugged, looking up at him.

"I don't think so," he admitted. "It was a long time ago."

"Three years."

"A long three years."

"What about your boyfriends?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Your exes. Bella told me you had a couple."

"Two, thank you."

"Well, what were they like?" I only sighed. "I told you about Alexa, return the favor at least.

"Okay, uh, there was Seth. I dated him off and on for awhile. If you even want to call it that. From 7th to 9th and he was pretty fucking awful to me," I admitted with a shrug. "I broke up with him in 9th for a kid, believe it or not, named Jacob."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"No. Stop it," I laughed at him.

"I'm serious. He was Native American too but it didn't show. He was super white."

"That's ridiculous. What happened to him?"

"He was nice. He sent me good morning and goodnight text messages. We got emotionally involved very fast and we shouldn't have at 14 and 15. He was a nice change, you know? I was with Seth and he treated me like trash. Jacob made me feel like a princess. We dated for six months and then he moved back to North Carolina and we broke up. I spent the rest of that year and last year wallowing over him."

"Did you love them?"

"I don't think I ever loved Seth. I think I was just very intrigued by the act of loving someone and Seth was just the person who happened to be there. " I glanced down at Jacob's chest, my hand resting against his heart. "Jacob, though. I loved him. I loved him a lot for six months. Too much, probably. I thought very highly of him and had a tendency to over glorify him."

"So what is this? The question game again? But more intense?"

"We can do that, yeah," I laughed, craning my neck to look up at him.

"It's your turn then," he told me, kissing my nose softly.

"W-What was your mom like?" I saw a flash of something in his eyes and opened my mouth to change my question but he cut me off.

"She was amazing," Jacob said softly, reaching up to run his fingers through my hair. "She would have love you. She was beautiful and caring. She died in a car accident when I was nine," he said softly.

"I know. I remember Charlie telling me. I think Mom sent flowers to the funeral."

"Bright yellow daffodils and babies breath. I remember."

"How do you remember that?"

"Some things are worth remembering," Jacob told me softly, turning to press a kiss to my forehead, his lips lingering for a second.

"Did you have a crush on me?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh my god! You did! You had a crush on me all those years ago! That's so embarrassing!"

"We're dating, you fucking dork. And that counted as a question."

"Bullshit! You didn't answer it!"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I did."

"You're so lame!" I screeched with a laugh, cringing away when he pinched at my sides.

"What happened to your parents?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Ah, I knew that was going to come up," I sighed softly, looking anywhere but Jacob. "Um, my parents met when they were young. That got married quick and mom got pregnant quick. Mom's parents were Catholic. After Bella things got bad and they didn't believe in divorce. They had me in hopes that I could help fix everything but after a couple months mom just realized it wasn't working and dipped out."

"She just left him like that?" I nodded.

"We went back a forth between Arizona and here but Bella got really tired of it and she put her foot down. Made him meet us in California for two weeks. Charlie and I suffered, but Bella enjoyed herself. That's all the mattered to Charlie. He would bend over backwards for us. He didn't care where we were as long as we were with him."

"That's kind of his job, babe."

"No, I know, but most parents would be like 'I'm not going to cater to your needs and go to a different state so I can have my visitation," I shrugged. "Bella didn't really like dad. I don't know if Mom had something to do with it, but it felt like she always tried to make me hate him. To be honest, after living with him I feel like they're the same person sometimes and Bella just doesn't like to see herself, you know?" Jacob nodded. "I don't want to play this anymore, the questions are downers," I huffed, literally rolling out of bed and going to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of underwear and Jacob's shirt as I went.

"Did you take it already?" Jacob shouted at me. "Christ Almighty, Anja, it's impossible to wear a shirt around you."

"Maybe that's how I want it," I grinned at him, leaping away when he let out a growl and lunged towards me.

"You're impossible," he mumbled as I pulled open the door, listening to him flop against the bed.

"I could say the same about you," I called back, making my way down the hallway and down the stairs. "Are you hungry?" I heard audible footsteps behind me. "Right, you're always hungry. Stupid question." I sighed, turning around to face him. "Order some Chinese?" I asked him nicely.

"You need to learn how to order your own food," he muttered, fishing around for his phone.

"Why order my own food when I have a perfectly capable, strong, and caring boyfriend to do it for me?" Jacob only rolled his eyes, dialing the number for the Chinese food place as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling into his warm chest as he leaned against the counter. The arm that wasn't holding the phone went around my shoulders, rubbing small circles into my shoulder with my thumb.

"They'll be here in 30 minutes, apparently," he said after placing an order, leaving his phone on the counter and wrapping the other arm around my shoulders, holding me close to him. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that?"

"Hm, the internet is the best thing that's ever happened to me," I smiled, looking up at him to find him frowning down at me, "but you're a close second."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're horrible to me, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, I'm a bitch. What else is new?" I teased, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Jacob and I went into the living room, slumping onto the sofa together and curling into his side. He was warm. Very warm. We watched TV until the doorbell rang and Jacob moved me from him, catching my wallet that I'd gotten off the coffee table to throw at him as he went to answer the door. "Hi."

"Hi," Jacob greeted. "20.50, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here's 30. Keep the change. It's my girlfriend's money, anyways," Jacob said to the delivery man who laughed in response.

"Thanks, man. And good luck trying to explain that."

"Have a good night," Jacob told him.

"Thanks, you too," and the door shut.

"Fuck you, Jacob," I laughed at him. "Cheeky son of a bitch," I threw a pillow at him, following after him and grabbing my food.

The two of us settled into the sofa, turning on the TV and switching through the stations, letting Jacob decide on some weird Clint Eastwood movie. "You can't honestly tell me you've never seen a Western."

"I have," I nodded, "I just don't want to remember it."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"When I was younger my Mom used to drop Bella and I off with our Great Grandfather. He was old, and slightly senile and he liked to spend his time telling us about the war and watching Westerns. Bella usually left and went and played with the other grandkids, but I always stayed with him. I've seen my fair share of Westerns," I replied easily.

"Did he pass away?" I nodded.

"He and my Great Grandma were together for almost 75 years. My GG died when she was 91. My Grandpa was upset, they put him in the nursing home, and he passed away almost a year later. The Doctors said it was old age but the nurses said for as much as he talked about her...they think it was a broken heart."

"That's pretty intense."

"They were together for 75 years, Jacob. What did you expect?"

"I know, I know. But it just seems like forever, you know? It just makes me think about Bella and Edward, you know? They're actually going to be together forever. That's crazy. They're stuck with one another."

"No, they're married. They chose each other. _We're_ stuck with one another." I felt Jacob tense under me, pulling away from me slightly so he can see me properly.

"Is that how you feel about this? That you're stuck with me?"

"Jacob-"

"No, you said it. You said that we're stuck with one another."

"We are, though. Neither of us had any say in it and we don't have any say in it. It's not normal for me, Jacob. I wasn't brought up with these stories being planted into me. The fact that there are Elder spirits or whatever that just went "Jake and Anja, put them together'...it's ridiculous. I like to think that I've been relatively calm about the whole ordeal, but it's not something I'm used to," I snapped.

Jacob moved to open his mouth but was cut off by his phone ringing. Hands shaking as he answered it. "What?" He snapped into the phone. "Wait, wait, calm down, what's going on, Sam?" Jacob paled visibly, his fingers clenching around the phone. "Right. I got her. We're leaving now," Jacob hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket and turning to me. "Pack your shit," he snarled at me.

 **I'm so sorry this was so late! I've been super busy with school starting and all that jazz.**

 **Nonetheless, here's chapter nine and I hope to have chapter ten up next Saturday, but if all else fails I'll try and shoot for Sunday!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of your continuous love and support and I hope to see you Saturday!**


	10. Chapter Ten

"Jacob? What's going on?"

"Just pack your shit, Anja," he snapped at me, stomping up the stairs as I ran to keep up with him. "Something is going on at home, Sam needs me and I wouldn't want you to feel like you're stuck out here with me," he sneered, shoving his stuff in his bag.

"Would you stop twisting my words?"

"I'm not twisting anything. You said, to my face, that we're stuck together. Were those not your words?" I stayed silent, grabbing my things and shoving them into my bag. He was upset, he was being rash, and he was probably stressed out about whatever is happening with Sam. I kept my mouth shut, which seemed to aggravate him more than just arguing with him. When I zipped my bag up he'd wrenched it from my grasp and headed down the stairs, his face stony. I heard the door slam and followed after him. "Get in the car," he told me when he came back in and noticed me standing there. I did as he said, sliding into the passenger seat and putting my belt on, slumping against the door when I felt my heart twinge. This is just what I need right now, this stupid imprint stuff fucking with me.

The drivers' side door opened and Jacob folded himself up so he could fit into the car, jamming the keys into the ignition and starting it up, pulling out of the driveway quickly so we could hit the road. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. It's my business, not yours."

"Just like the whole Volturi thing was your business and not mine?"

"Honestly, you're back on that?"

"It's a legitimate concern," I snapped. "This wasn't just you, this was my family and my friends."

"I doesn't concern you, Anja," he shouted, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. I turned sharply onto my side, staring out the window when I saw his hands start to shake. I thought of Emily, the scars on her face and how guilty Sam felt. I kept my mouth shut. "You know what does concern you?" Jacob asked. "You being stuck with me. But, you didn't seem to mind that a couple hours ago when I was taking your virginity. You were too busy getting fucked to care," I kept my mouth shut, willing away the tears that were forming in my eyes. We pulled up in front of my house and I grabbed my bag from the back, and pushed the door open.

"I wish your fucking spirits would have put you with someone else. Maybe Nessie. It'd be better because you act like a fucking child all the time anyways. I fucking hate you," and I slammed the door shut, pulling out my keys and unlocking the house, ducking inside and slamming the door shut, locking it behind me. I went around the house, locking all of the windows, especially the one in my room before I slunk back downstairs and grabbed the spare key from under the mat, finding Jacob still sitting out front of my house. I just turned around and went back inside, locking the door again and heading to the living room to flop on the sofa, finally content that Jacob was gone.

Days passed, Charlie came back from his fishing trip, his face and shoulders pink from the sun and a grin on his face. "Daddy!" I shouted, running over to hug him. "I missed you," I said into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too. Where's that sister of yours?"

"She's at home, dad."

"She hasn't seen me in three weeks, I expected she'd come to see me." I just shrugged. "Well, how was everything here?" I shrugged.

"Same old same old."

"Nothing big happened?"

"I wasn't the one that went on a fishing trip. How about you tell me about your trip instead of me telling you about my boring time here."

"That's not what I heard."

Fuck.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that a certain someone came back from his backpacking trip and caught your eye."

"Hm?"

"Jacob Black. Does it ring any bells?" My stomach flipped and my heart ached.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I muttered, slumping against the back of the sofa. "I um, I have some work to do so I'm just going to go upstairs and finish that up. I'm glad you're home, Dad. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Anja."

I laid on my bed, fetal position, shaking deshe extreme amount of blankets on me and the fact that it was a nice and sunny day, completely out of the ordinary for Forks. I fished around for my phone, putting the episode of Orange is the New Black that was playing on my computer on pause, searching for Emily's number on my phone and pressing the call button.

"Hello?"

"Emily," I croaked.

"Anja?"

"I need your help," I said into the phone, tears starting to stream down my face.

"Anja, are you alright? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm at home. It hurts. My heart hurts. Everything hurts. I don't know what's going on," I cried into the phone, sobs wracking my body.

"Alright, it's okay sweetheart, everyone is out right now so I'll be over right away. Is Charlie home yet?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then you just stay in bed, I'll be over as fast as I can."

"Okay," I sniffled. We hung up and I put my phone on my night stand, pulling the covers up over my head again and shutting my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to soft knocks on my door. "Come in." I called, watching the door open a bit, Emily's head poking in. "Come in," I told him, pushing the blankets off of my shoulders and moving the laptop so she could sit on the side of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit," I responded, flopping back onto my bed.

"Yeah, I figured," she commented, feeling my forehead gently. "You have what they call Lover's Disease. It's basically like a regular fever or flu from the surface, but you physically hurt on the inside. When was the last time you saw Jake?" I shrugged.

"It's been awhile," I commented dryly.

"How long is a while?"

"Since whatever happened and Sam called him. Since we left his old house."

"It's been days, Anja," Emily scolded. "Have you talked to him since then?" I shook my head and she threw her hands up. "You can't do that! That's why you're sick! Your body wants it's imprint. Your mind might not, but your heart does."

"I just...I don't want to see him," I said, my lip quivering as I turned into my pillow.

"Scoot over," Emily said, standing up and kicking her shoes off. I did as she asked, letting her take my laptop and leave in on the nightstand, crawling under the covers and laying her head on my pillow facing me. "Alright, what happened?"

"I told Jacob that we were stuck with each other. We fought, he was rude to me and then I basically said 'fuck you' and that was it."

"You told him you were stuck together?"

"We are."

"I know, but that's probably not the best way to go about things. I get that the concept is weird to you, but you guys are soul mates, a higher power set you guys up. It's difficult sometimes for people that aren't a part of the tribe to understand, I guess. You just have to trust it, let it happen. If you just let go, let the spirits take over, loving Jake will be easier than breathing," she said, reaching up to brush some hair out of my face. "I was like this once, too. I felt guilty for taking Sam away from Leah. I avoided him for days and I progressively got weaker and weaker. And he did, too, you know. It got to the point where it was interfering with him and his duty to the reservation. That was kind of it, you know?"

"I'm bringing Jake down with me, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't tell a difference, but Sam probably can."

"What happened the other night? That made Sam call?"

"Jacob didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"Um, well they found some animals in the forest."

"What else is new?" I laughed. "That's so dumb."

"The animals were turned to stone."

"Stone?" Emily nodded. "How?" She shrugged.

"The Cullen's had family coming to see them. They asked us if they could pass through and we said yes, but they weren't allowed to hunt on our land. The people from Alaska, I guess. They said one left later than the rest and they didn't know where she was. They called Sam and the pack tried to track her."

"Did they find her?"

"Mhm," Emily nodded, "but she was stone. Pure stone."

"What the fuck?"

"We don't know. The guys picked up on a scent but they haven't been able to track it anywhere. It just took them in circles."

"That's so weird," Emily nodded.

"We're having another bonfire tonight. Why don't you come? You can see Jacob, even if you don't want to talk to him, it'll make you feel a lot better." I nodded. "Okay, jump in the shower or whatever and I'll make you a cup of Rosemary tea. It'll help you feel better, trust me."

"Okay mom," I joked, climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom."

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" Emily teased me, making me shake my head.

30 minutes later I stepped out of the shower, a towel around my hair and a towel around my body. I pulled my robe on, a plain black one that was super fuzzy, and went to brush my teeth. Since my shower was a hot one and there was steam everywhere, I put on a nose strip and grabbed a tiny package of face mask from the cupboard, slathering the mud mask on my face before I left, leaving the door hang open so the steam could come out. "Oh, well you look horrifying," Emily laughed at me.

"Go put some of it on you. I got three seasons of Orange is the New Black to go through."

Emily and I sat cross legged on my bed, the laptop in front of us as we finished up the third episode together. "We should probably get ready to go," Emily said. I nodded, getting up and walking over to my desk, having already washed the mud mask off and peeled the pore strip off.

I dabbed some concealer under my eyes, telling Emily to grab something for me to wear before grabbing setting my concealer with powder and giving myself a cat eye with my liquid liner. I coated my lashes with some mascara, lined my waterline with a pencil and then lined my lips with a dark brown lip pencil, not bothering with any lipstick over it.

Emily picked out a baggy black sweater for me along with some high waisted jeans. I slipped it on, brushing my hair and grabbing my combat boots and a fake leather jacket. I pulled my hair into a high and tight ponytail on my head, grabbing to strands by my ears and pulling them down before heading downstairs to meet Emily. "Let's take my car, okay?"

"Sounds good." I told her, following her outside after yelling to my Dad.

"You nervous?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"It's been a couple days, Emily. I'm sure nothing has changed with him."

"He missed you and you miss him. Stop being stubborn," Emily ordered as we slipped into her car, slamming the doors shut behind us. I laughed at her.

"A Swan? Stop being stubborn? Ha! I think not," Emily just grinned at me, pushing her keys into the ignition and putting it into reserve, pulling out of my driveway slowly before shoving it back into drive and heading off down the road.

 **And there's chapter ten!**

 **Thanks for your continuous love and support.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Emily and I arrived at the bonfire in her backyard less than fifteen minutes later. I felt the pull of my imprint, the electricity of the spirits drawing me to Jacob, but I pushed it aside. Just being this close to him helped clear my head, like clouds parting on a rainy day, but it drove me insane at the same time. I got out of the car as Emily and I made our way out back. She made her way over to Sam, greeting him with a kiss as I made my way over to Leah, willing myself not to launch my body at Jacob who was leaning against a nearby tree, a leather jacket over his broad shoulders, a tight v-neck under it and a huge tear in the knee of his old blue jeans. "Hey," Leah greeted me warmly, shoving Seth onto the ground roughly so she could scooch over, making room for me. I snorted a laugh, settling myself next to her as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "How you been? I overheard Sam thinking about some drama coming your way. Drove Jacob crazy."

"I've been okay. I got through a couple seasons of Orange is the New Black," I grinned at her. She only shook her head at me.

"What's up, cracker jack?" I heard Paul shout. Before I could react his burly arm curled around my neck and pulled me into a headlock, his free hand coming to mess up my hair as I struggled against his grip.

"You're such an asshole!" I shouted at him as he rubbed his knuckles in my hair. As a last resort I jerked my elbow back, making satisfying contact with his groin. He let go of me with a pain yelp, glaring when I turned around to take in the sight of him bent at the waist, cradling his junk through his cargo shorts with both hands. Leah let out a laugh, holding her hand up for a high five which only made Paul's eyes narrow more. I grinned at him.

"Hey, you bring any cupcakes?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. This was a last minute thing," I told him as he straightened up, frowning slightly. I shrugged in response. "Sorry."

"Think you can make me a batch? I mean, you did just break my dick. I probably won't be able to have kids now." he pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't fuck with my hair I wouldn't have done anything."

"Yeah, but still."

I sighed heavily, "Alright, I've had a lot of time on my hands recently. I'm sure I can make you a batch," I jerked away when Paul came to give me a hug, "Stay away from my hair. A thank you is enough."

"Awh, but I want to show you how thankful I am."

"I'll put exlax in them," I warned with an accusative point of my index finger. He took a step backwards, his hands up in surrender, "That's what I thought. Anyways, can you go get me a plate of food?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll go get you one," I heard from diagonally from Leah and I. I turned my head to find Jacob pushing himself off of the tree and going to head towards the house.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure Paul is fine with it."

"Actually-" Paul started, but trailed off after I shot him a glare.

"Thank you anyways, Jacob," I said to him, watching him narrow his eyes at Paul, Leah and I before going and settling against his tree again, his hands starting to quiver. I swallowed a lump in my throat as Paul patted my shoulder gently and headed off into the house where Emily had the food set up. Leah placed a hand on my knee and gave me a comforting squeeze.

"I know Emily is all for you forgiving Jake, but from what I hear he's not been the best imprint in the world. Lying about the King Vampire bullshit and Nessie, denying the imprint and everything, it's fucked. Emily and I haven't been on the best terms lately and I'm definitely not her biggest fan, but she just wants you and Jake to stop hurting, you know? It's up to you, what you want to do, but if I was you I'd make him work for it," she whispered to me softly. I hoped Jacob didn't pick up on this over the chatter. "He's been especially shitty to you, and while I'm not sure if I'd call the imprint 'being stuck with him', I get how you feel. For Jake and all of us, it's normal, it's something that we've grown up with. Little girls dream about meeting their imprint, they fantasize about it. We have complete trust in our spirits and our Elders to guide us in the right direction in life. They know better than we do what's best for us. But you come from a completely different background. Catholic, Lutheran, Episcopal, you guys didn't have stuff like that, right?" I shook my head.

"We never talked about any of that in church," I said, thinking back to all the days Mom stuck Bella and I in dresses and walked us into the Catholic church. She pretended to ignore the stares of our fellow churchgoers as they judged us and the lack of a father with us. As I grew up I noticed more the whispers of the old ladies in the pews behind us. They used words like 'bastard', 'harlot', and other words that I didn't get at the time. They hated that Mom was divorced and hated even more that mom had Bella out of wedlock.

"I know you try to keep an open mind about it, but maybe not phrase it like that again, hm? The Spirits have a lot of practice in it, they've done good at is this far."

"How can you be okay with it after...you know, what they did to you?"

"My parents were imprints, did you know that?" I shrugged.

"I figured they were."

"Yeah. That's what keeps me going. Remembering how hopelessly in love they were with one another. It gives me hope. I know my imprint is out there. I just had to find him, I guess."

"How weird is it that our parents are like, together?" I asked her suddenly as she winced.

"Ugh, I came into the house today as caught them sucking faces in the kitchen. Honestly, they just got back for a three week fishing trip, you think they'd want to get away from each other for a couple of days and just be by themselves," I laughed at her.

"Your Mom has been coming over every night to make sure that we have food to eat," Leah smiles at me. "She makes really good food."

Paul came back after that, setting the plate on my lap and sitting down on the ground sideways, leaning against my legs. "So what's going on with these stone things you guys have found?" I asked, poking at a hot dog Paul put on my plate. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"You don't want it?"

"She's doesn't like hot dogs," Jacob said from over by his tree. Paul ignored him, staring at me as if I'd just beaten his cat with a 2x4.

"You don't like hot dogs?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Do you even know what they're made of?"

"Ionno. Meat. Pork or something."

"Try horse and chicken scraps," I sniffed.

"Yum," Paul grinned, shoving half of the hot dog in his mouth. I wrinkled my nose up at him, flicking his head. "As far as the whole stone thing goes, we're not sure."

"We've picked up on a scent but it just leads us in circles. We're not even sure what it is. Everything is just kind of, I don't know, frozen in place."

"What, like Medusa?" I felt everyone's eyes on me at this point.

"Who?" Sam asked, untangling himself from Emily's arms and walking over to us, standing a yard away.

"Uh, Medusa, you know, snake hair and all?" They just stared blankly at me. "Oh, okay, uh, she's a uh, a Gorgon. She's got like, snake hair and one look at her can turn someone to stone. You have to like, cut off her head or something to kill her and then everyone will return to normal."

"What is it?"

"It's uh, Greek mythology. It's the only logical explanation I have. I guess is werewolves and vampires are a thing, maybe Gorgons are, too?" Sam nodded to me.

"I'm going to give Carlisle a call. Have him look into it. Maybe he can get in contact with one of his friends about it," he said, pulling his phone out of his cargo pants. "In the meantime, someone take Anja and the other imprints home, I want constant watch on the woods, see if you can separate some scents. I want this thing dead." I frowned slightly at the mention of going home, complying when Paul pulled me to my feet.

"I'll take you home," he told me. "Just let me ditch my clothing behind a bush and then you can come out."

"I'll take her, Paul." I turned to find Jacob standing behind me, his shoulders squared. "I brought the Rabbit with."

"It's alright-" I tried to tell him, but Jacob only shook his head.

"I've got her, Jake," Paul insisted, by Jacob's arm shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back roughly. "Jacob. Stop. You're scaring her."

"She's my imprint," Jacob snarled at him, his hand shaking around my wrist. "I'll decide what's good for her and I've decided that it's good for her to come home in the Rabbit. With me."

"I'm not a possession, thank you. And I have a mind of my own. I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself, thank you," I grumbled, pulling my arm towards my body. It didn't go far, thanks to Jacob.

" _Paul_ ," Sam roared. Paul winced instantly. His alpha voice. "Anja is Jacob's imprint. Not yours. I want you on patrol around first beach. Now." Paul just stared at him in response. " _I said now, Paul. Go."_

Paul sent me an apologetic look before he scurried off into the woods. The sound of ripping followed after that and I could hear his paws rustling the leaves as he went. I frowned slightly, glancing down at my feet, suddenly feeling like a prisoner. "Let's go," Jacob said, softly this time, not with the same tone he'd used with Paul. He moved his hand down to clasp my hand but I pulled away from him, shoving my hands in my pocket instead and following him to the car. He opened the door for me and let me get in, waiting for me to get situated before shutting it gently behind me and getting into the driver's seat.

I slumped against the door, a dull ache in my chest as Jacob started up the car and headed back towards town. Back to my house. I reminded myself throughout the awkward silence that I was almost home. Once I was there I had to see very little of Jacob, and that was what kept me going. "I'm sorry, you know," Jacob said from next to me. "For...for everything. Leah kind of gave me a bit of insight to what is going on with you and stuff, how I've been to you and I, uh...I haven't been the best imprint. And for what it's worth, you're right. We are stuck together, but I wouldn't really say it like that. I think there's better ways to put it," Jacob said softly. I turned my head, staring at him as he glanced from the road to my face. "Anja, please say something," he pleaded.

"Say what, Jacob? Say that everything is going to be fine? That everything is going to be sunshine and butterflies and rainbows? Everything sets you off, Jacob. I can't do anything without you jumping on me and yelling at me and getting angry. You keep things from me, important things, that usually involve my family." I turned to stare at the window again, ripping my hand away from him when I felt his fingers curl around mine. He let out a sigh as we pulled up to my house. I took off my seat belt and pushed the door open, only to have Jacob reach over and pull it shut again.

"Anja, please. You've been driving me insane the past few days. I can't do anything without you and it's driving me up the fucking wall. I miss you so much it's not even funny and it's only been a few days, I don't want to think about what will happen after a few more." I pulled my knees to my chest, staring down at my hands over my knees. "Please say something, Anja," I bit my lip in response, "Please, baby."

"I'll open up the window. Take your fucking car home and then you can come up. You sleep on top of the covers. When you leave for your patrol you don't come back until a normal hour. At that point, when you do come back, you and I will sit next to each other on the sofa and watch television. That's all you get."

"That's all I ask, Anja. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

"We'll see," I pushed the door open and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me and walking quickly into the house, no longer feeling safe outside.

 **So, I got a couple reviews and messages from you guys telling me that I shouldn't let Jacob get off so easily.**

 **It was at this point I got rid of an entire chapter so I could implement that.**

 **I don't know how long I can be mad at my favorite dog, but I'll do my best.**

 **Thanks for all the love and support! x**


End file.
